A Worth While Ending?
by Archemedies
Summary: Seeking absolution, and grieving the loss of her lover, Blake finds herself applying for the position of night guard at FazBear's fright, the new horror attraction, based off the horrifying events of the pizzeria. She finds more than she bargained for, and is embroiled in something she would rather know nothing about. Rated T. Sequel to What's it Worth to You.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there guys/gals, Archmedies here with the first chapter of A Worthwhile Ending?, and first of all, I want to say thanks to the people who revewied supporting my decision. It was really nice of you all.**

 **Now, I don't really have anything to say, other than the rest of the chapters will be much longer than this, as this is just the intro.**

 **Anyway, fav, follow, and review if you want to, and, stay Jammy.**

Prologue: The Aftermath.

"Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them"

-George Eliot

Blake sighed wearily,and lay her book down on the bed. She had been staring at the pages for hours, not quite seeing the words. She'd just needed something to distract herself, as Yang and Weiss had both gone. Weiss had gone to the library to study, to bury herself in her work, to tae her mind somewhere else. While Yang...

Decided to thump through the door at that moment, and collapse on her bed, breathing heavily for a few seconds, before going still. She was covered in a thin film of sweat, and Blake could already see a couple of ripening bruises on her arms and legs. Just as Weiss embedded herself in her school studies, Yang distracted herself from her emotional pain, with that of the physical kind. Everyday, she was out on the training field, facing off against the schools training robots, and pounding them into the ground with a rage that rivaled that of the gods.

Blake pulled herself out the door, pacing down the corridor, barely keeping on her feet. For what must have been the fiftieth time that day, she pulled the newspaper clipping from her pocket, and gazed down upon it. It exclaimed, in bold print:

 **FazBears Fright:**

 **The Horror Attraction!**

 **Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks offwith a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 **Featuring salvaged from the deserted pizzeria, this new attraction will bring back the past in the worst way!**

She crumpled the paper, and shoved it back in her pocket, leaning, and letting the wall take her weight as a heavy hand clamped down on her heart.

 _Bring back the past._

 _They'd already succeded._

Blake lowered her head.

Ruby went missing, a team was torn apart, and someone was going to make a profit. They always did.

Ruby.

She'd carried Blake through her ordeals with the White Fang. Had kept her spirits up in the darkest times. And she'd stolen Blake's heart, in as beautiful a theft as had ever been. And then, she'd taken the day shift. And she'd vanished. The police had done a half hearted search of the pizzeria, and when no trace was found, they'd almost given up, before finding a whole lot of bodies, those of children, and the place had closed done. She'd thought the Fazbear corp was done for. But now...They were going for it again.

She stepped away from the wall, sure now that her legs wouldn't collapse under her.

In the aftermath of Ruby's disapearance, team RWBY...Or WBY, was given three weeks to get over it. Sure, it had been dressed up in pretty words and white lies, but that was the message within.

Get over it.

She's gone.

She's not coming back.

Blake realized she'd wandered out onto the school grounds, and sat down on one of the many benches that dotted the paths. As she did so, she pulled the clip out of her pocket again, and turned it over, staring down at the contact details on the was an opening for the night guard. Someone who had nights to fill, and time to waste, sitting in the dark, and letting it consume them. She could feel the void within her heart, begging for something to come and seal it. The perfect job for someone trying to forget. And who knows, perhaps, in that place, she would find answers.

Perhaps, she'd have the absolution she hungered for.

 _oH, YOu'Ll FiND WHat YoU seEk._

 _aND, SO muCh MoRE._

 _OH, sO MUcH mOrE._

 _YOu WIll fInd AbSOluTIon._

 _JUsT NOt YoUr owN._


	2. Chapter 1: On Hallowed Ground

**A/N: Archemedies here, with the second chapter of A Worth While Ending? I have to admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter. It felt like I was getting back to my roots, if that makes any sense. I have to say though, I'm surprised that no-one picked up the referance in Cyrus Gold's name. Any Batman fans in the audience? If you get it, be sure to leave it in the reviews. And, on the subject of reviews, I will now answer them!**

 **DownTownAlpha: The pain will be brung. Soon.**

 **Themanwithnolife: Let's just say, the rewards even more exciting then that.**

 **VentXekart: Well, probably not to well, let's be honest.**

 **GrimKid98: That she did. Also, I may have used that line in this chapter. Don't sue meh, plz :(**

 **Pax Guy: I am focusing on one story. I'm temporarily putting the rest of my stories on hiatus to do this one.**

 **Anyway, please make sure to fav, follow, and review if you feel this story deserves it, as it definatly makes me want to write more. Enjoy this chapter, and stay Jammy.**

Chapter 1: On hallowed ground.

To us, the ashes of our ancestors are sacred and their resting place is hallowed ground.

-Chief Seattle

Blake pushed open the door, and stepped inside, finding herself in a stained, and decrepit looking lobby, several old, ratty chairs up against one wall, stuffing poking through the seams of the seats. A large wooden desk was at one end of the room, directly opposite the door, covered in cracks and scratches. Atop it was an ancient looking computer, and behind the desk was a tall backed wooden chair, with a door behind that. The walls were covered in tiles, many of them broken, and the wall was plastered with miscellaneous stains. Several loose wires hung from gaps in the ceiling. The entire room screamed of neglect, and sent shivers down her spine. Then again, that was the places purpose. Even with that knowledge, she couldn't stop herself from jumping slightly as the door creaked open, and an old man walked out, limping heaviliy, despite the cane he rested his weight on.

"Hello?"

Blake stared at him for a few seconds, before pulling the newspaper clipping from her pocket.

"Erm...I'm here to apply for the job? As night guard?"

He gave her a curious tilt of the head.

"Hmm. Didn't think we'd have an applicant so soon. Well, It's good to see you. The name's Cyrus. Cyrus Gold"

Something clicked in Blake's mind. Something Ruby had told her. It seemed so long ago now. Something about her job...And a man named Cyrus.

"Hold on...You were the manager, weren't you?"

"Pardon?"

"The manager, at the pizzeria..."

Cyrus stared for a second, before wincing.

"Yeah. I was"

"Ruby told me about you"

"Ruby? Oh, yes. Ruby. Poor girl. How did you know her?" He sat down in the old chair.

 _I knew her as a friend._

 _A confidante._

 _A leader._

 _A lover._

"She was a friend"

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry. I had no idea what had happened, all those bodies, of those children. Along with Ruby's disapearance..."

"They never did catch whoever killed those kids, did they?"

"Terribly, no. But, passing over this depressing topic, I still haven't caught your name?"

"Blake. Blake Belladonna"

"Well, Blake, if you don't mind me asking, and you very well might...Why are you applying for this job? I would of thought you would have rather stayed away from Fazbear entertainment, for a long, long time"

Blake winced.

"I can't really tell you why. I don't know myself. I just...Feel this is where I'm meant to go"

To her surprise, Cyrus nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, just sign here, and you can get started. There won't be much to worry about, as there's nothing here to steal, so a security guards just for show really. You should have no problems"

As he said this, he opened one of the desks draws, and pulled out a piece of paper. It was covered in print, most likely a whole page or freasons why they wern't at fault for anything that happened.

She took the pen Cyrus offered her, and signed at the bottom.

"Well, then, that's that. You can start work tomorrow, if that's fine with you?"

"Yes. It's fine"

"OK then. Let me just show you to your office"

He stood from his desk, and wen't back through the door, waving his hand for her to follow him. She went through the door, and turned as a red light shone on the back of Cyrus's head, and noticed an old, antique looking EXIT sign above the door. She kept walking, down a long corridor, passing by a strange, mannequin like pole, holding the delapidated siut of none other then Freddy Fazbear himself.

"We found a whole warehouse full of old costumes, so manegment decided to put them to use in the establishment. The exit signs are from the original place too"

They kept going, and walked though another door, this one having an even brighter light atop it. She turned and saw the head of the mechanical fox, one eye covered in it's eyepatch, the other shining a bright fluorescent light. They went down a zig-zag like set of corridors, before he showed through a door, into an office.

Directly outside the door, looking in with empty sockets, was another one of the creepy Freddy suits, and right by the door, was a box, full of parts. They seemed to be what remained of the animatronics of the original location, and all the parts seemed to be in mint condition. There were several posters on the walls, many of them stained, depicting the Fazbear crew in all their creepyness. A desk was against one wall, with figurines of the band on it, along with an empty soda cup, and an old metal fan, currently whirring away, and sending a chill into the air. Attached to the left wall was a screen, that seemed to fold out. A similar screen was located to the right. In front of the desk was an old office chair, and Blake sat in it, only then noticing the large, panoramic window above the desk, that let her look straight out into the corridor. She couldn't help but jump as Cyrus appeared in front of her, on the other side of the window. He walked around and stepped through the door.

"So, like the look of it?"

"It seems very...Secure"

Cyrus grinned.

"Well, that's great! So, this will be your plce of work for the next week. I hope you'll enjoy your time as a member of the FazBear family!"

He led her out of the office, and back to the front of the building, and saw her out the door. She walked back to Beacon, already contemplating her new job.

 _oH BLaKE._

 _yOU jusT mADe a VERy PoOr CArReeR cHoICE._

 _BUt, WHo KnoWS. IF YoU PlAY iT rIGht._

 _YOu cOuLD sAvE US ALL._

 _EVeN ThE One YoU HOlD ClosESt._


	3. Chapter 2: An introduction

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here with the newest chapter of this story. I don't really have much to say, so, onto the reviews!**

 **DownTownAlpha: The thing is, she dosen't know what's coming, because as far as she knows, all the animatronics where dismantled after the first story. And yes, she is on an investigation of a sort, as she want's to find out what happened to Ruby.**

 **GrimKid98: Too right it was.**

 **PhantomAnonymous: No. She really isn't.**

 **Person115: Thanks! And that lines pretty good. Pleas don't be offened if I steal it :o**

 **So guys and gals, that's all for this A/N. Please be sure to review, fav, and follow if you feel like it, it really helps motivate me. Enjoy the chapter, and stay Jammy.**

Chapter 2: An introduction.

"Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer"

-Denis Waitley

Blake climbed out of bed, pulling her scroll out from underneath her pillow as she did so. She pushed a button, causing it to stop vibrating, and the clock to turn off. She left her scroll on the bed and slipped out from beneath the covers, dropping lightly from her bunk and landing without even a thump. Sometimes her training payed off. Well, all the time really. She got dressed. Cyrus hadn't said anything about a uniform, so she just dressed in her usual black trousers and white top, before leaving the dorm room. As she she shut the door, she looked in one last time, to glance upon her sleeping teammates. Weiss lay deathly still, a frown crinkling her otherwise flawless skin. Her brows were furrowed, and her hair hung limply about her. Yang, on the other hand, was tossing and turning, her face a picture of pain. Her long blonde hair fanned out around her, shining dully in the half light. Blake shook her head, and shut the door, walking away down the corridor and down the stairs, and before long, she was striding away into the night.

She made her way out into Vale, only a short walk from Beacon. She walked the night time streets, all too quickly finding herself at the front door of her new workplace. She took a deep breath, and pushed open the cracked double doors, and stepped inside.

She found herself in the same lobby that she'd first met Cyrus in, and followed the same path he'd showed her to get to her office.

She walked in through the door, glancing at the Freddy suit on the mannequin as she did so. She stepped inside, and walked over to the chair, sitting down in it, and glancing at the clock on her desk. It read:

 **11:59**

Seemed she'd got here just in time. She sat back in her chair, just as a machine she hadn't noticed before, situated on the desk, began to ring. She leaned forward, but didn't see any method of answering the call. After a few seconds, the machine began playing, seemingly a previously recorded message.

She leaned back and listened attentively.

 _"Hey there, and welcome to the new, and spookily improved Freddy Fazbear's! The place is still a work in progress, but don't worry, we found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Listen, I'm not men't to talk about this, but at the weekend, Cyrus is planning on talking to you about the day guard position. If you accept, then, uh-when the place opens, which will be next week, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. If you take the job, You'll officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. But, that all depends on how you do with the night guard job. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night"_

Hmm. That was a lot of information to take in at once. But first off, Blake knew she wouldn't be taking them up on their offer to be a member of the "FazBear Family". If she didn't find anything...Informative, in her five nights, she would leave, and she wouldn't be coming back. She still couldn't pin down why she'd come here, but she felt...Drawn to this place. Even though Weiss, and even Yang had given up, pushed Ruby away as unreachable, and unsaveable, Blake refused. Ruby was missing, they never found a body. Blake needed answers, and she had to find them. She wouldn't stop until she found an answer. She wanted Ruby. Alive or dead, she couldn't stay wondering about what had happened to the one who stole her heart. After Ruby had gone, she'd spent a long time searching for something to fill the void, but she couldn't. Not with reading, not with studying or training. Perhaps this job would provide a distraction, or even an ending.

Blake pulled the camera panel across, and clicked through it, searching through the cameras. A whole nightmares worth of decaying rooms, glitchy arcade machines and dark corners greeted her. The whole place seemed to be hastily thrown together, and Blake could see what the phone guy had men't about a fire hazard. There were loose wires everywhere, many of them openly sparking. As she flicked through the cameras, she could of sworn she noticed something. A flicker of white, and an outstretched grin with red lips. She flicked through the cameras again, trying to find it, but before she could do so...

 **6:00**

Wow. The phone guy had chattered along for a quite a while. And she hadn't done much for the rest of the night.

Trouble eluded her. As did any form of clue.

Hopefully, tomorrow, something would happen.

And she could get some kind of lead as to where Ruby had gone. As she walked back to her dorm, she had thoughts only for her love.

 _sO YOu WanT TO fInD RuBY?_

 _HoW fAR wOUld YOu gO tO hAVe HEr bACk?_

 _whAt WoUlD yoU dO?_

 _BEcAuSe If YoU wiSh hEr baCk..._

 _ThErE iS mUch ThAT mUst Be DOnE._


	4. Intermission 1: An Unsettling Event

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, Archemedies here, with plot and stuffs...I;m so tired. I could have waited until tomorrow to finish this, but no, I had to get it done today. Don't ask me why, because I don't know.**

 **Anyway, Reviews! Two of them. Seriously, if you feel like reviewing, pleas do. It really helps motivate me, and lack of them has the opposite effect :(**

 **GrimKid98: Yet.**

 **The Nightmare: Are you calling it? I think you're calling it. Now let's just see if you're right. For the moment, I'm saying nothing '_'**

 **Anyways, fav, follow and reveiw if you feel like it. Like, please, review. Lack of reviews is starting to push me down.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and stay Jammy.**

Intermission 1: An unsettling event.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before"

-Edgar Allan Poe

Blake pushed open the door to her dorm room, and walked inside, sitting down on a bed as Yang and Weiss filed in after her. They sat as well, Yang on the bed opposite, and Weiss at the desk which was pressed up against one wall. Weiss lay down her textbook, and opened it, to which Yang responded:

"Really Weiss? We just left class. You need to bring it with you?"

Weiss huffed.

"No Yang, the thing is, you can't beat an advanced tactics workbook into giving you a correct answer"

"But what if-"

"No Yang, blowing a hole in it doesn't work either"

They both smiled at the casual banter that crossed between them, before silence fell. It was hard to keep a jovial mood, in light of what had happened to Ruby. Weiss turned back to her textbook, and Yang grabbed a bouncy ball off her bedside table, and sat down against the wall, next to one of the beds. She bounced the ball off the wall opposite her, catching it as it bounced back to her.

Bounce.

Catch.

Bounce.

Catch.

A restless quiet filled the air, broken only by the thump of rubber on the cracking plaster, and then the soft thwack of the catch.

 **Thump.**

 **Thwack.**

 **Thump.**

 **Thwack.**

Blake sat stock still, the scratching of Weiss's pen creating a constant barrier of noise, the rubber ball slamming through.

 **Thump.**

 **Thwack.**

 _Scritch._

 _Scratch._

 **Thump.**

 **Thwack.**

 _Scritch._

 _Scratch._

Blake shook her head.

"I'm going to go to the library"

She snapped to her feet, and staggered out the door.

Yang and Weiss watched her go with concern.

Weiss spoke up.

"Is she alright?"

Yang shook her head.

"After Ruby...She still hasn't stopped blaming herself"

 **Thump.**

 **Thwack.**

Weiss nodded.

"I still can't believe..."

 _Scritch._

 _Scratch._

"Yeah. Ruby...I still think of what I could of done. Should have done. I regret that she's gone. But I don't regret anything I did. I wish I could have stopped it. But I couldn't. I don't like that, but I accept it" She spoke these words with a deep sense of sadness.

 **Thump.**

 **Thwack.**

Weiss shook her head.

"I just wish we could know...What happened to her"

"I wish. But we might never"

Weiss shook her head, and turned back to her book.

 _Scritch._

 _Scratch._

"Well, with the bodies they found...It dosen't seem good"

 **Thump.**

 **Thwack.**

 **SMACK.**

The ball slammed off the wall, cracking it, and smashed into Yang's hand.

"I'll hold out 'till they find a body. I'm not calling it quits 'till then. But I'll admit...It dosen't bode well"

Blake stumbled down the corridors to the library, conflicting thoughts streaming through her mind. She pushed through the doors, and sat down at a table, at the far end of the library, behind the bookshelves. As she lay her head down, she was suddenly tired, oh so tired...She drifted into sleep, a final accusation swriling through her mind.

 **It's my fault. I knew what was going on.**

 _YOu CoUlDN't SAve HEr._

 **What? Who are you?**

 _SOmEoNe WiTh a VeStEd InTrEst in ThE EvEnts ThAt arE In MOTiOn._

 **That dosn't really answer my question.**

 _HUsh. JUst PlAy tHE gAmE. IT wIlL gIvE yOu An IdEa As TO WhY yOu aRE SO ImpOrtAnt TO mE._

 **What game?**

Blake opened her eyes. She was in an old room. The room was almost completley dark, tables and chairs stretching away into the darkness. Directly in front of her, was a retro style arcade machine, with a black screen. A torn seat was placed in front of it, and Blake stepped forward and sat down on it.

She reached out and placed her hands on the controls. As she did so, the screen blazed to life, retro graphics blaring at her. The screen crackled at her for a few seconds, before starting up the game.

The screen shwod a top down view of a room, and at the top of the room was a stage. On that stage were the three animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

Blake grabbed the joystick, moved it, and watched Freddy walked off the stage. She moved to the right, and moved into a corridor. At the other side of the corridor was a purple version of Freddy. The words " **Follow Me"** appeared and the purple Freddy walked off the edge of the screen.

Blake followed, navigating Freddy through the pizzeria, and kept following the purple bear, until it came out into a square room, and went into a room at the top of the one they were in. Blake tried to follow, but when she reached the doorway, Freddy backed away, an error message appearing in the lower left corner. She tried a few more times, and then turned away, and tried to find a differant way. But once she got a few steps away from the the doorway...A purple man appeared. He streaked out of the room, almost too fast for her eyes to follow, and scythed across to Freddy. And then, Freddy was in a pile of parts on the ground. The screen crackled for a few seconds, before going black. It had shut itself off.

Blake sat, stunned for a few seconds. But then, she heard the voice again.

 _DO i HaVE yOuR atTeNtIoN NoW?_

 **Yes. Yes you do.**

 _GoOd. tHeN wE cAn sTaRt. pLay ThE gAmE, Blake._

 **You still haven't told me why I'm doing this.**

 _yOu cAmE tO ThE hOrrOR pLaCe, To FInD wHaT HAd HaPpEned tO Ruby. EvERY Game YoU coMplEtE, briNgs YoU cloSer To YoUr gOal. WilL yoU PlAy thE gAme?_

 **Fine. I'll play your game.**

The machine began to hum, powering back up. The screen flickered. And the second game began to play.

The retro graphics were back, and now, Blake was in a square room, a points counter in the top right, and the words : Mangle's quest in the top left. She was playing as a strange sprite, a white fox head, floating off the ground. She moved forward, and jumped onto a small platform, collecting a leg as she did so. That seemed to have been the right thing to do, so she kept going. She went into a second room, and found several floating platforms, hovering off the ground. Walking along the ground was a young boy, sprinting back and forth without a care in the world. She decided it was best to avoid him, and did so, jumping over him and onto the platforms, collecting her other leg, a second head, and an arm. Once she did so, she jumped onto the right-most platform, and noticed and exit door. She went to go through it, but then she though to herself.

 **This is too easy.**

She notciced a platform, attached to one of the walls. It seemed rather pointless. But it had to be there for a reason. She jumped onto it, and noticed how the edge of her characters sprite clipped though the wall. She went forward, and went straight through the wall as if it wasn't even there, falling through into a garbled red landscape. She hit the ground, landing next to a massive silhouette, of a strange, crying figure. She moved past it, and found a screen full of balloons, with suspicously flat tops. She jumped onto them, using them as platforms. She continued onwards, and found a cake, resting on one of the balloons. She touched it, and the screen went dark. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, and then she woke up.

She snapped awake, staring at the bookshelf ahead of her, and stood. The windows revealed darkness, and she began to wonder how long she'd been asleep.

She made her way out of the now empty library, and back to her dorm. She opened the door, revealing Yang and Weiss, asleep. She undressed, and after setting her alarm for that night, she crawled into bed, thinking anout what had transpired.

That voice...It promised her answers. About Ruby. To get those, she would play any games that thing wanted her to.

She slept that night with a smile on her face, and she did not dream.

 _AnSwers?_  
 _I PrOmISe MorE TheN ThAT._  
 _PlAy ThE gAmEs._  
 _AnD yOu WIlL HaVE NoT WhAt YoU seEk._  
 _BUt WhO YoU SeEK._


	5. Chapter 3: An Eventful Night

**A/N: Hey guys/gals, Archemedies here, with the next chapter of a Worth While Ending? And I must say, I'm not to certain about this chapter. I'm not too sure how well this night went. Becauseof the fact there's only one animatronic in FnaF3, I may end up making the nights shorter/doing a lot of time skips, so they don't drag out and get boring. Anyway, onto the reviews. I'm mean, seriously, three reviews? Lack of reviews is seriously starting to kill my interest in this story. Please, if you are followed/favorited to this story, it would be great if you could go that extra mile and review too. It gives me important feedback, and lets me know how everyone feels about this story. Even if its just a "Good chapter" or " Could have been better" It helps. Anyway, onto answering reviews.**

 **P90isthewaytobe: As for Ruby and springtrap, I'll be keeping that to myself. And also, thanks for that, nice to know you find my story interesting!**

 **Dragon Blitz 85: Thanks!**

 **GrimKid98** : **Mysterious voice OP, please nerf :( And, yes, it always does get its way...**

 **Anyway, fav, follow, and please, if you've enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave a review, they really make me want to continue.**

 **Stay Jammy.**

 **Edit: Sorry, as I was checking this chapter, after it had gone up, I realized I'd forgotten the quote at the beginning of the chapter. Sorry, it's fixed now.**

Chapter 3: An Eventfull Night.

"If history repeats itself, and the unexpected always happens, how incapable must Man be of learning from experience"

-George Bernard Shaw

Blake pulled from her sleep, the vibration of her scroll waking her from underneath her pillow. She sat up, and pulled it out, turning it off and slipping out from under the covers. She padded over to her dresser, and pulled out a set of casual clothes, a pair of black trousers and a black top, with a leather jacket over the top of that. She pushed open the door, gently so as to make as little noise as possible. She slipped out into the night, and made the short walk from Beacon, into Vale, and to the center of town, finding herself at the door to the horror attraction all too quickly. She pushed it open, and made her way through the building, getting to her office and sitting down, just as the clock struck twelve, and the device on her desk began to ring.

"Hey, gal, - okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, dudette! Oh, and remember, the doors auto-lock after twelve, so, don't think about sneaking out, alright! Not that you'd do that, when you've got this awesome sound track in here"

Found one? One what? One poster? One figurine? Who knows? The Phone clicked again, like a receiver being grabbed from the other end, and the cassette began to play.

"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"

Smile. Yeah. The phone...Dude, was right, this tape sounded really old, and none too high quality either. Blake looked across as the phone went silent, checking the clock on her desk.

 **1:00**

Hmm. Time seemed to be going really quick. It was probably nothing, just the general air of the place distorting her sense of time. Well, time to check the cameras.

She pulled the monitor across to her, folding it away from the wall, and looking at it. The guy on the phone had told her that there was something new. Didn't tell her what though. She flicked through the cameras, amber eyes narrowing as she thought she saw something, in the shadow of camera ten. The camera gave a view of a long corridor, several drawings adoring the walls, and a door on the left. The entire right side of the screen was obscured by a tattered piece of fabric. And yet, in the shadows and darkness of that room, she could have sworn she could see something...

A foot.

A robotic, bare foot, stretching from the shadow at the back of the corridor.

Another one.

Another...

No. He couldn't mean...They'd found something. Something they should have left alone...

They'd found an animatronic.

Blake's blood turned to ice, and her eyes widened as she stared at that metallic foot. One of those...Things, the same things that had hunted her lover, night after night...and it was in the building with her.

And she couldn't leave. The doors had auto-locked, meaning she couldn't get out, even if she tried. She sat back in her chair, breathing heavily as she closed her eyes. Which turned out to be a big mistake. She heard the garble of static, and looked at the screen, to see...It, standing up in the center of the corridor.

 **3:00**

Blake's eyes widened even further as she stared at the animatronic.

It was tall, seemingly standing at seven feet, easily. Its crack skin was a morbid, rotting yellow, and deep scratches marred its surface. The outer shell barely covered the metal skeleton within, metal parts poking out from its withered skin. Wires hung from its frame, and sparks crackled from its joints. It was made in the shape of an anthropomorphic rabbit, with a pair of tall ears protruding from its head, one of them snapped in half, wires hanging from the hole. Its hands had long, stubby fingers, and its feet were bare of a covering, mechanical supports exposed to the air. Its eyes were silver, with a white center, which gave it an unearthly look. It stood, deathly still, in the center of the corridor, staring directly ahead, at something out of shot. Its dead eyes didn't waver, didn't blink, and they never stopped staring. The screen flickered once more, and it was gone.

 **5:00**

Blake tore through the cameras, searching frantically for the suit… Animatronic... Whatever it was, she was certain it was after her. She could practically feel its eyes sweeping through the building, searching for her. She found it on one of the cameras, standing beside an antique arcade machine, glaring at the camera. An empty head that of the robotic bird, lay next to it, the light within giving an unwelcome focus to the thing that stalked the halls. It was leaning against the arcade cabinet, which, Blake noticed with a chill, was frighteningly similar to the one from her dream, the one on which she'd played those strange games. She stared at it, and noticed a button, next to the map layout on her screen. It read:

 **Play Audio**

She pushed the button, and a high pitched, child-like laugh filled the air. She watched as the suit on-screen jerked, twitching, and looking around for the source of the sound. The button grayed out, and Blake sat and thought. Perhaps...After a few seconds, the button became clickable again, and she switched to camera ten, and activated it. The laugh rang out again, and the rabbit snapped upright. The screen filled with static, and when it clreaed, the robot was gone. Blake searched through the cameras, and found the rabbit standing in camera ten's view, swiveling, and twitching. She sat still for a few seconds, and was about to press the button again, when...

The camera view switched off, replaced by a number.

 **6:00**

She sat back in her chair, as the lights in the building flickered on, and the loud thunk of the doors unlocking reverberated through the walls. Blake stood, and speed walked out of the building, glancing behind her every few steps, until she got out into the cold night air.

As she stood outside the horror attraction, she took a deep breath, and started the walk back home.

Whatever that thing was, it couldn't follow her out here.

 _nO bLAke, bUt i CaN._  
 _iTs oNly iN YouR BesT InTeReSt, yOu mUsT UNdEr sTaNd._  
 _ITs iN AlL oUr InTeRests._  
 _MiNe._  
 _yOuR's._  
 _aNd Her's._


	6. Intermission 2: A second appearance

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, Archmedies here, with the next chapter of A Worth While Ending? And the next trippy dream sequence. I don't know about this chapter, It just doesn't seem right to me. Dunno why though. Well, yeah. If you figure out who the un-named "she" is, you get a cookie! A virtual one. I want the real ones :) Anyway, onto reviews. If we could get a few more reviews in, that would be great, as it's the best way for me to keep in touch with all of you, and find out why you like my story, and anything you think should be changed. Now, onto answering them.**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Wanna know why? Because I have no idea where this story is going either! But, thank you.**

 **Guest: Hush. Stop with the brain bombs. I can't speak about them without spoiling the story...But, thanks for reviewing.**

 **Hazel Varquese: Aw, shucks. Thank you, and as for the silver eyes...Can't really say anything. But let's see if you get that virtual cookie.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, fav, follow, and review if you feel like it, as it really brightens up my day. Anyway, enjoy, and stay Jammy.**

Intermission 2: A second appearance.

"While seeking revenge, dig two graves- one for yourself"

-Douglas Horton

Blake sat on her bed, writing in her textbook. She'd been working feverishly on her advanced combat studies theory for over an hour by now, and she was almost done. She still had a few questions left, and she needed to get them done by tomorrow. She flipped the page, and regarded the next question. As she did so, Weiss and Yang came in through the door, having just returned from practice. They were both breathing heavily.

"Woo. Good match Weiss. I should have won though"

"What on earth are you talking about? I had the superior positioning, and agility"

"But I have shotgun gauntlets. All you have is a magic sword and some fancy footwork"

"Fancy footwork! And, its not magic, it's dust, you should know full well-"

"Whatever. It shoots fire. And ice. And it glows every color under the sun. And probably the moon too"

"Well Yang, I- You know what, I'm not even going to validate you with an answer. You're being intentionally obtuse"

"No Weiss. I'm acute. A-cutie!"

"Get out. Take your puns, and remove yourself"

Yang laughed, and sat down on her bed, taking off her gauntlets and unloading them, as Weiss sat down on hers and took the her cleaning kit from beneath her bed. She opened it, and took out a silk cloth, before wiping her rapier. Blake smiled slightly at their antics, before turning back to the book, and leaning over it. Her face twisted as she regarded the next question, and she got back to work. And, not too far away, someone else was working too. Working feverishly, to keep control of her own mind.

 _A dark room. She couldn't tell whether it was dark because there was no light, or whether it was dark because she could not see. Probably the latter. The same heavy weight that encompased her body, shrouded her head, and her mind. But where as the heaviness of her body was clouded and blunt, the pressure on her mind was jagged, sharp and twisted. The voice within her mind followed the channels, dug through her thoughts by those barbed wire tendrils._

 _"Oh, how you still resist. Even after all this time..."_

 _She didn't respond. It took too much of herself._

 _"They made a mistake when they joined us. As one. They thought you would cleanse me of this suit. They were wrong. How very wrong...You're mine now..."_

 _"Till death do us apart"_

Blake closed the book, looking up and noticing it was dark outside. She'd spent a few hours on it, and Weiss and Yang had already gone to bed by the time she'd finished her work. She'd been writing by the light of a small lamp, placed next to her on the bed. She slipped out of bed, and placed the book on the bedside table, before standing and opening the wardrobe, she'd previously shared with Ruby.

Her partner, in more ways then one.

She took her nightgown from the wardrobe, glancing at the clothes that had remained untouched after Ruby had gone.

 _She sat still, as echoing laughter tore through her mind, wishing one thing, and hoping against hope her thoughts would reach out, far enough to be heard._

 _ **"Please Blake, don't come back. I don't want to hurt you..."**_

 _The laughter rang out again, as she slipped away, too exhausted to hold herself together any longer._

Blake couldn't help but shudder as she put on her night clothes, feeling a chill sweep through the room. She ignored it, and slipped into bed, pulling the covers over herself, and fell into a deep sleep.

And, she was back. The same, darkened room, the same torn chair in front of her, and the same, flickering screen, housed within the same old cabinet. She'd only been there once before, and already it seemed familiar.

 _BaCk sO sOon?_

 **Yes. Oddly enough, I sleep quite often.**

 _hAh hAH Hah. VERy FuNnY. bUt, I aSSurE yOu, tHis iS nO lAuGhiNg MaTter._

 **Why is that?**

 _tImE Is OF tHe ESseNce._

 **Because?**

 _I aPpEar tO hAvE MiSCaLcUlAted. SOmEThIng I dId nOt ThInk PoSSiBle. juSt PlaY tHe gAmEs. I wIll tAlK lAtEr._

With that, the voice fell silent. Blake shook her head, and took her place on the seat, cracking her knuckles and placing her hands on the controls.

She started to play, a game similar to the first one she played appearing on the screen. This time, she played as the rabbit, Bonnie. The purple Freddy appeared again, and she followed it, with the same result. She followed it to the room, which still had the remains of Freddy scattered across the floor. She walked up, and tried to enter the room, and was presented with the same error message as before. after a few seconds, the purple man streamed out of the doorway, dismantling Bonnie instantly. The screen flickered, and turned off, before rebooting itself.

This time, it showed a room, and in the lower left hand corner, stood a small sprite, of what looked like a small child, dressed in a red and blue striped shirt, shorts, and a propeller cap. There were several floating platforms in the room, and on them were balloons, similar to the one her character held in his hand. She jumped around the platforms, watching a counter go down with very balloon she collected. She collected all the balloons in the room, and saw and exit appear where she'd started. But considering what had happened in the previous game, she didn't go through it. Instead, she went to the top right of the screen, and tried going through the wall. That didn't work, so she tried the top left, and went through the wall, dropping down.

She landed on a floating balloon, and found a bridge of them, going from left to right. She crossed the bridge, and found herself on a platform with a silhouetted child. She walked up to it, and a cake appeared between them. The same cake she'd aquired the child smiled. She continued past it, feeling a sense of accomplisment, as if she'd done something. She dropped off the ledge, and landed next to a room. She jumped through the wall, and got into the room, seeing a multicolored balloon, atop a platform. She jumped atop it, and got the balloon. As she did so, the machine shut off, and she leaned back from the arcade game, cracking her neck. The world faded to black, and she sunk into a dreamless sleep, safe in the knoledge she was doing something. Whether that was the right something was still to be seen.

 _rIgHt?_  
 _iN tHis, ThEre Is NO qUeStIoN,_  
 _oF rIgHt oR WRoNg._  
 _OnLy rEveNge._  
 _wE dO wHat MUsT bE DoNe._  
 _fOr uS To ClAim oUr vEnGeaNCe._  
 _nO mATTEr ThE cOst._


	7. Chapter 4: Prepared? Not really

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here, with the next chapter of A Worth While Ending?. Sorry for the delay, I got super distracted, and I was wondering how I was going to make the nights work, considering there's only one animatronic. The night chapters will probably end up a little shorter then they were in What's it worth to you, because there, I had like, ten animatronics to mess with. Anyway, if that happens, it happens, I guess. Past that, onto reviews!**

 **CrackPairingLover I: Thanks, I love finding out what it is people like about my story. It's nice to know you find it interesting.**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Good, because a rough idea is pretty much the same level I'm on right know. Yay for planning! Or lack there-of!**

 **Hazel Varquese: Give this woman a cookie! A virtual one. The real ones are mine. Nom.**

Chapter 4: Prepared? Not really.

"'But I don't want to go among mad people,' said Alice.

'Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.'

\- Alice in Wonderland, Lewis Carroll.

Blake slipped out of bed, turning off her scroll's alarm as she put it back under her pillow. She got dressed, in a warm sweater, leggings, and a scarf, as it seemed cold outside. She was partway to the door, when she stopped, and turned. She locked her eyes on her weapon, kept under her bed. She'd always had it there, since she'd joined Beacon. And now, she was contemplating bringing it with her. That...Thing likely still stalked the halls, and she had no idea what it's intentions where, or why it seemed intent on getting into her office. But, if she damaged it...She might be fired. And while she cared not for the pay, it seemed that place was the key to getting her answer, and maybe, even finding out where Ruby had gone.

She turned away from her weapon, and walked out the door, heading to her third night, in what may very well prove to be her own little hell.

She headed down into Vale, walking the near empty streets, as the occasional car raced past her, startling against the pitch perfect silence of the surrounding city. She shivered, and pulled the scarf tighter around her throat, as the cold night air pierce her sweater. Soon, all too soon, she was at the door. She pushed it open, and walked into the attraction. Strangely enough, it seemed colder on the inside then outside in the night. She shook the chill from her bones, and walked to her office.

 **12:00**

She sat down in the swivel chair, turning to her desk as the recording device began to play.

"Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"

She sat still, and shook her head. The information was troubling, to say the least. "Maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out", what kind of bull was that. And as for the safe room, that sounded all kinds of ominous.

She sighed and pulled the monitor into view. She was going to have face that thing again, and keep it away from her office, for a whole six hours.

It was going to be a long night.

 **1:00**

Blake checked her cameras, finding the robot sitting where it had started the previous night, hunched over against the far wall of camera 10. She watched it for a few seconds, before looking away from room ten sweeping the rest of the building. She moved back to camera ten, just as static crackled, and the animatronic flickered into a standing position. She narrowed her eyes at it. It wasn't getting anywhere near her. Not if she had anything to say about it. She watched as it jaunted into camera nine, and triggered the audio in room ten, luring it back. She repeated this a few times, whenever the robot left camera ten, she lured back. Huh. This was easy.

 **2:00**

Or, at least, she thought it was easy. But then, she tried to activate the audio, and her camera flickered, before the image on her screen was replaced. It now bore a strange picture. of a flat, stained...Face? Yes, that was definatly a face, with a horrible, cheshire grin, and a pair of dead, cold eyes staring out of the scorched, blackened pits of its eye sockets. She stared at it for a fews seconds, completly robbed of breath, as she twitched.

 **3:00**

And then she lowered the monitor.

And her heart stopped, as the creature from the monitor hurled itself at her, in a flash of charred black, and rotted yellow. It screamed at her, and hrtled towards her, Blake's scream dying in her throat, and crumpling into a shocked gurgle, as it slammed into her...And disappeared. She could still see it, superimposed over everything her frantic eyes slashed over, as she took several strangled, gasping breaths. Her thoughts ran like a live wire, searching for an answer.

 _Ok, Ok, get it together. Still alive?_

She tensed her body, and then shook her head, leaning forward.

 _Ok, still alive. Good. Don't know what that was, or why it was, but I'm still going._

She shuddered, and pulled the cameras across.

 _Ok. That things still out there. Don't know how long I spent having a freak out, but it will have gotten closer by now._

With that in mind, she checked the clock.

 **5:00**

Oh god, how close was it?

She checked her cameras and found it in camera three, too close. It was standing there, staring into the lense, with a look, that seemed to say, it knew what had just happened. It glared at her, as she used a shaking hand to trigger the audio in room 4, and it kept staring as the crackling static overtook the screen, and she gave a jittering sigh as it moved. She lured it farther and farther back, and had just gotten it all the way back to room 10, when the screen turned black.

She snapped her head up, thinking another apparition was about to attack, but then the time popped up on her screen.

 **6:00**

She shuddered in relief, and leaned back in her chair, visibly shaking. She stood, and walked on shaky legs out of the building, and back home. Away from that place.

 _sO blAkE._  
 _yOu'Ve MeT oNe oF mY FrieNdS._  
 _I aPoLiGise FoR HIs AcTiOns. He'S nOt In hIs RiGht MiNd._  
 _bUt tHen, wHo is?_  
 _NoT YoU._  
 _NoT mE._  
 _AnD CerTaInLy NoT RuBy._  
 _In fACt, I muSt qUeStIon WHeTher It'S Still HeR MinD._  
 _I dO HoPe ThEre'S STIll SoMEThinG woRth SaViNg._


	8. Intermission 3: Blind, leading the Blind

**A/N: Archemedies here, back with the third intermission of A Worth While Ending? I was originally going to have this chapter go into Blake's backstory, but then I realized I'd written like, four thousand words. So, I've split that off, and, hey, that might become a full fledged short story after this one is finished. It would go into her story before joining the white Fang, so like, her school life, where she grew up, and her first time meeting Adam. So, yeah, leave your thoughts on that down in the reviews if you want to. Instead, I came up with a different angle for this chapter, that kind of brings Yang into the story. Hope you like it. And, on the previous subject of reviews, it's time I answered yours!**

 **CrackPairingLover I: Yeah, BB's ass is abnormally large, isn't it? And also, I make it a point, to always respond to all my reviews.**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Have fun with sorting it all out :P. on the subject of Five nights at Freddy's 4, I may have that as a thing? Either from Ruby's perspective, or one of the other characters, or...Adopted child anyone? In the future? Dunno which one. You can give your opinion in the reviews, as always.**

 **Hazel Varquese: Who know's why, maybe I just really don't like cookies :). And, as for your theory, I won't say anything on it. As for Five nights at Freddy's four, yeah, I may end up doing that as a thing. I am liking the adopted child of Ruby and Blake option. Them two, in the future, raising their child, and trying to puzzle out the nightmares their child is having, and growing increasingly desperate to save their child before they come to any harm. Yeah. I might make that a thing.**

 **okidd22: Well, I looked through it, and I couldn't find anything that overtly didn't make sense. But I'll extra sure to check it from now on.**

 **The nightmare: Think whatever you want. By the end of the story, it'll all make sense. Or maybe it won't. Depends how I'm feeling.**

 **Anyway guy and gals, hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do, and you feel this chapter deserves it, follow, fav, and review. I always love reading through the reviews I get, and seeing what people think. I would love to hear your opinions on a Five nights at Freddy's 4 story. If you don't know what I'm talking about, because your too considerate to read through my responses to other people, I applaud you! Feel free to go up and read through my responses, and then tell me what you think of my idea. I would love to know! Anyway guys and gals, enjoy, and, as always, stay Jammy.**

Intermission 3: Blind, leading the blind.

"Power is not only what you have, but what the enemy thinks you have"

-Saul Alinsky

Blake sat on the small chair, in front of the desk in her dorm, Yang sitting behind her, and Weiss in the buildings library. She couldn't help but stare down at the page in front of her, twiddling her pen, tossing it in the air, and watching it fall, the metal nib glinting in the light as it fell coming to rest in her palm. She couldn't think. Her mind was still abuzz with what had happened the previous night. That...Thing that had appeared in her office. The scarred phantom that had hurtled at her, but had not hurt her. It had appeared before her, and launched, but it hadn't harmed her. And it had only appeared once she'd started getting complacent. Like a warning...She shook her head. She couldn't start thinking like that. That would only make the entire situation even more surreal then it was now.

She'd been sitting there for a long while now, and been scratching away for only a slightly shorter time. The page was covered in jagged script, and she was still not entirely sure what it was she was doing. She'd started writing in the notebook just after Ruby had gone missing. The forst few pages were barely legible, covered in dense scribbles, on places Ruby could have gone, and reasons why she would have gone. Whenever she looked back on those pages, she couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness and shame. In the first few days Ruby had been gone...She'd lost her mind a little. The pages were covered in her...Less then realistic thoughts. The pages blamed everyone from the White Fang, to Grimm, to the robots, to Cyrus. She couldn't help but cringe as she looked down. Delusional. That's what she'd been. Trying to cover every angle, she'd left her sense of reason behind. The more recent pages were full of neater, but no less frantic writings, all about the pizzeria. It's history, it's owner, and especially it's robots. But after countless hours of searching, she'd come to her conclusion. She needed more information. And one thing lead to another, and now she had a whole new job, and all the...Unique burdens that came with it.

"Blake?"

She snapped the notebook shut and turned.

"Yeah?"

Yang gave her a pained look.

"I think...I think it's time we talked about Ruby"

Blake raised her eyebrow, trying to look non-chalant.

"...OK? What about her?"

"I...I looked through your notebook"

Blake stared at her for a second, before snapping her gaze down to the book in her hand.

"Yeah...That one"

Blake went through several feelings in the space of a few seconds. Shock, that her partner would snoop on her like that, betrayal that Yang would keep it hidden for so long, and fear, of what she could say next.

"Why?"

"Well, I saw you writing in it, and I looked over, and saw a picture of Ruby, and I saw your face while you were scribbling away, and I started to get worried. Blake, this...Paranoid thing you've got going on, it needs to stop"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't start with that. You've been getting absolutely no sleep since Ruby disappeared. You stayed up late at night, scratching away, and trying to find someone to blame for Ruby going missing. And then, you randomly decide that your going to work, at someplace based off where she was last seen? I don't know what delusional crusade you've put yourself on, but it's eating away at you Blake. I can see that much. You've constantly got bags under your eyes, you never focus in class anymore, and you're always looking around. What, are you just expecting Ruby to pop out of the woodwork, and tell you it was all a joke?"

Yang was in tears by this point, sitting forward on her bed, and clenching her fists, eyes flickering between her normal lilac and a dangerous red.

"Well she's not, OK? As much as I hate to say it, she's gone! I did just what you're doing in the beginning Blake, I searched every avenue, trying to find out where Ruby had gone. But, even after weeks, there was no trace. I hate the fact that she's gone, but I accept it. No matter how ard we look Blake, we're not going to find her. All we can do, is remember her. But you're taking it too far. Stop jumping at shadows Blake. That's all they are. Shadows. She's not coming back. No matter how loud you call"

With that, the red in Yang's eyes faded, and she lean't back on her bed. After that outburst, she seemed more tired then anything else.

"I'm sorry Blake. But that's not gonna change"

With that, kicked off her boots, and lay down, still in her clothes, before turning over. She went silent at that point, all but for the small sobs that escaped her prone form. Blake looked away, her own tears pricking at her lashes. She shook her head, and stared out the window. The sky was dark, and the stars glinted down at her. She shook her thoughts clear, and stood from her place at the desk, taking the book, and slipping it into one of the desk drawers. She changed into her sleeping clothes, and got into her bed. As the shadows swirled around her, and dragged her below, she thought back on Yang's words. Hopefully, by the end of the week, she could prove her friend wrong.

Once again, she was in the room, the arcade machine in front of her.

And once again the voice echoed out of the darkness.

 _BlaKe. wElcOme bAck._

 **Can't say I'm happy to be here.**

 _wHo WouLd bE? bUt, aLas, It iS neSSeCaRy iF yOu wAn'T rUbY bAck._

 **Where is she?**

 _eXcUse mE?_

 **Where is she? You keep saying if I play your games, I'll find her, but you've given me no indication of where she might be, or even if she's still alive.**

 _aH. I seE. WeLl. ShE's...aLivE._

 **Well then, where is she? If she's alive, why has she not come to us? Where is she? What's keeping her there!**

 _wEll. A prEvIouS pLaN oF MinE, maY haVe...BaCkFired._

 **What does that mean?**

Even in the dream world, she could feel its irritation at her defiance.

 _lOok, I'd ReAllY rAtheR nOt tAlK aBoUt tHaT jUsT nOw, jUsT plAy ThE gAmE-_

 **No. I'm not going to blindly follow your instructions. From our little chats, it's obvious you need me for something.**

 _TheRe Is SoMeOne I thoUghT, wE alL tHoUgHt wAs DeAd. bUt lIke aLl vErMiN, hE reFuSed To stAy DeAd. sO...wE neEdeD tO bRiNg iN sOme...oUtsIdE heLp._

 **Ruby...**

 _YeS. rUbY. As yOu mAy hAve gUeSseD, tHat dIdN't gO toO wEll._

 **That dosen't answer my original question.**

 _nO, iT doEs nOt. aS iT waS noT mEan't To. RuBy iS iN A vEry PrEcArious poSition. AnD tHe OnlY WaY tO SaVe HeR..._

 **Is to play your games.**

 _yEs. I'M glAd wE'rE oN tHe SaMe pAGe._

Blake growled under her breath, and turned to the games cabinet, muttering under her breath. With that thing seemingly in control of whether Ruby lived, or died, she had no choice but to play his "games".

If that's what it takes...

She shook her head, and began to play.

This was the same as the previous few nights, but this time, she was playing as Chica, and she walked down off the stage, heading for the same place as before. As expected, She tried to enter the room, was refused, and was dismantled by the purple man. She waited a few seconds, as the second game booted up.

This time, oddly enough, she was playing as Chica. An 8-bit version of her, at least. And she started in a corridor, with the words:

 **CHICA'S PARTY**

At the top left of the screen. She moved along, seeing a series of platforms, along with a pair of cupcakes. She picked up the cupcakes, and went off the right side of the screen, and ended up in another room. In that room, where two children, sitting on the floor, and crying. She walked over to them, and gave them both the cupcakes. She turned back the way she came, and, with no other place to go, she jumped back over the platform, instead jumping down the gap they went over. She landed on another series of platfroms, going down in to a room, with two more children. With no cupcakes to give them, she wen't right, finding herself in a room with two more cakes. She took them, and gave them to the two kids remaining. After she did that, and exit door appeared. Once again, she knew she had something else to do, so she set her sights on the top left corner. If she jumped off the platform...

She glitched into the gap between the ceiling of this room, and the floor of the one above. She slid along, into yet another room, with another cyring child. This one was different though, like the children from the previous games. She walked over to it, and a cake appeared in between them. The child turned, and the tear trails going down it's face lessened, and stopped, as it opened its eyes, and turned to her. And the screen wen't black, and the shadows swirled closer. She drifted off, back into true sleep, and the Marionette watched her go.

 _oH BlAke, blAkE, bLaKE._  
 _yOu'vE sTarTeD quEsTiOniNg tHinGs._  
 _aNd wE cAn't hAvE tHaT. WheRe tHeRe ArE qUeStIonS,_  
 _tHere aRe aNsWers._  
 _aNd iF yOu hAd alL tHe anSweRs._  
 _yOu'd bE lEsS tHan EnThusIaStiC to HelP mE._


	9. Chapter 5: The more you know

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here with the next chapter of A Worth While Ending? And let me be completely honest, I have no idea what I was doing with this chapter. I sat down, and just...Wrote. It ended up being both weirdly long, and strangely plot development heavy. No idea why. I feel I may have laid it on a little thick with this chapter, but I need to get a chapter out, I've been procrastinating too long. And I thought, screw it. The chapter seems alright, and my biggest worry so far is that: "There's too much stuff going on". I dunno. I think this chapter is alright. Well, if you feel it was any worse then the previous chapters, or, hell, better then the previous chapters, make sure to let me know in the reviews, if you so wish. And, on the subject of reviews...Answers!**

 **Hazel Varquese: Its nice to know you like it. And, as for where it's going, good ending, bad ending...All depends on my mood. If I've had a perticularly bad day, Blake and Ruby may bare the brunt of my wrath.**

 **Dragon Blitz 85: That it is. And, if you're only starting to get interested, you have the self disipline of a shaolin monk. I applaud you.**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Thank you! A basic idea is a good idea to have, as evidenced by...Someone. I was going to try and quote someone, but I'm too tired for that. And, as for theorys towards how it will end, once again, the edning depends on how I'm feeling. I have too basic ideas, a bad one and a good one. Dunno which I'm going to be going for. One of them rule's out a sequal, so I'll probably be going with the other. Can you tell I am dancing around the choice? That's because I have no idea how to deal with it!**

 **CrackPairingLover I: Yeah. BB sucks. And the marionette does not like people messing with its plans, at all. Especially one's its taken a whole story to set up. *Ahem referencing myself Ahem*. And, don't let your curiosity kill you please. You're a reviewer. I need those to cure my chronic low self esteem :0**

 **Anyway guys and gals, I feel like this is a good place to say thank you to all the people that reviewed up to now, and be sure to do so if you want. If you have any questions about this series, or suggestions on what I should do after this, just drop a review, and I'll make sure to answer it. I will be continuing my RWBY/Mortal Kombat story after this, but, I was thinking of starting a story that would be a series of one shots? To go alongside it? Like, you guys and gals send me them, and I write a one shot? Would you like that? Should I start that now? Or after this stories done? Can you tell I'm indecisive?**

 **Anyway. If you like this story, make sure to fav, follow, and review if that's how you feel. It's super motivating, and it would be nice to have your opinions on the one-shot thing. After all that, make sure, you**  
 **stay Jammy :)**

Chapter 5: "The more things change..."

"...The more they stay the same"

-Jean-Baptiste Alphonse Karr.

Blake struggled to open her eyes, and eventually succeeded. She pushed herself upright, and reached under her pillow, turning off her scroll, and setting it on the bedside table. She slipped put of bed, and looked over to where Yang lay, twisting and turning. Blake couldn't help but feel her grief. Even if Blake had lost her lover, Yang had lost her sister, and a similarly deep bond had been broken, taken right from under Yang's nose. And Weiss...Blake wasn't sure about Weiss.

She seemed untroubled by Ruby's disappearance, but that couldn't have been genuine. It was far more likely that it was just Weiss's upbringing shining through. She'd lost friends and family before, mostly to the White Fang, so perhaps she'd gotten used to it after a while. Or maybe frozen detachment was simply her coping mechanism. It remained to be seen whether or not it worked. Blake shook her head, and turned to her dresser to grab some clothes. Admittedly, she wished she had that kind of coping strategy.

After Ruby had gone, she had fallen apart. The lack of that vibrant, cheerful, and rather loud voice had driven her into a state of apathy, only marred by the sudden bursts of desperate searching, trying to find the missing girl. After exhausting herself, the search pushing her further and further from what would be considered healthy, She'd eventually given up, thinking she would have to just...Deal with it. Move on. Forget her. But those three things were just not possible. Not for her.

She slipped into some comfortable clothes, a set of tracksuit bottoms and a loose top, and placing a hoody over the top of that, she left the building.

She'd been leafing through a magazine, trying to distract herself from the absence of Ruby, that turned the silence deafening. She'd already read through it several times, but she never really saw the words. And then, after she'd gotten to the back of the magazine, yet again, she'd found the ad. An advertisment for the new Fazbear's fright horror attraction, based off of the "Bone chilling" events of the pizzeria. And that was when she'd decided she was going to work at that place, as it just felt to her like it would get her the answers she'd been seeking for so long.

By this point, she'd found her way to the horror attraction in question, and she pushed open the door, walking inside. She walked through the building, once more sitting herself in her swivel chair, and turning to the phone. And, right on cue, the machine began to ring, going for a few seconds before it cliked over, and began to play.

 **12:00**

" _Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"_

Multiple and simultanous spring lock failures. Multiple and simultanous deaths. That was what she was getting from the tape. But, apparantly, if you did die in one of those death-traps, the company wasn't to blame, so everything was fine. Great. Well, she had no intention of putting one of those things on, and according to the tape, no-one else would be wearing them either. And as long as the robot stayed away from her, she'd be happy.

 **1:00**

As she went through the cameras, she found that the robot was already up and moving. That wasn't good. It seemed it was getting more and more active as the week progressed, which did not bode well for her next few nights. But, she could handle it. Probably. Maybe. Ruby had for a whole week...

 **And look where that got her.**

 _Shut up. You're not helping._

 **Hey, I'm you.**

 _So?_

 **Everything I'm saying is stuff you've come up with, so you have no one but yourself to blame.**

 _Damn you. You're too logical._

 **I learned from the best.**

 _Shut it._

With that, the treasonous voice within her head was quieted. She went back and found the robot on the cameras, seeing it had moved closer in her moment of conflict, getting all the way to camera seven in her moment of indecision.

 **2:00**

That wasn't good. All internal banter aside, she didn't want that thing any where close to her. She switched over and played the audio in camera 8, trying to lure it back, but was greeted by a small text box to the right of te button, reading:

 **AUDIO FAILURE**

She blanched, staring at the screen in terror, but then remembering what was said on her fist night, about the second monitor. She hadn't even glanced at it since she'd started her job. So, she spun her chair, and folded it out from the opposite wall. On it were four options.

 **audio devices.**

 **camera system.**

 **ventilation.**

 **reboot all.**

The audio devices option had a glowing red

 **error**

sign next to it, and she pressed on it with her finger, causing a progress bar to appear in the place of the error sign. It ticked away, seemingly never getting closer to its end. If she'd been watching camera five, she would have seen something very strange.

Springtrap made its way out of camera seven, and made it past camera six. When the camera didn't turn to follow it, it made as close to a grin as it could. The guard was distracted. That would make this so much easier. It hurried onward, shambling with considerable speed, for the dessicated hulk it was. But, as it surged into camera five, someone else begged to differ.

 **"No!"**

Once again, if Blake had been watching camera five, she would have seen Springtrap shudder to a halt, and stand still, twitching.

 **She felt the strands, tighten around her mind. She felt his thoughts swim, in amongst her own. The red hot coils dug deeper.**

 **"You're not getting her"**

 **And his voice, crawled into her mind, slithering and snaking it's way into her conscious.**

 _"Now, Ruby, is that anyway to act? We can't have you yanking at the reigns"_

 **"You're. Not. Having her"**

 _"Oh, why ever not? Why is she so special to you?"_

 **The tendrils pressed deeper, pushing down, into her memories. She struggeled, and twisted, but she couldn't stop them. Just as the suit blocked the movement of her body, his influenced crushed her mind. She couldn't stop them, even as they pushed, and skewered the memories she held dearest.**

 _"Oh. Oh my. This...This...Is hilarious!"_

 **His scratching, grating laughter reverberated into her skull.**

 _"Oh Ruby. Who knew? Well, you did, and now, so do I? Well, I hate to brake it to you, but you're not stopping me. I already have you, so why not complete the set? Reunite the lovers, bring about a happy ending. But, you know how it is. I would hate to be a third wheel. And, lets be honest, do you really think she even cares about you any more?"_

"Finally!"

Blake flicked over to the cameras, as the horrificly slow reboot manged to get its act together and restart the audio. She pulled across the camera monitor, just in time to find Springtrap standing in camera five. She played the audio in camera six.

 _" I mean, seriously, talk about star struck. Love her so much, you can't even forget about her, in light of your current predicament. The epitome of dense-"_

 **The laughter of a child, rang out across the building. Ruby felt his prescence retreat, momentarily distracted. He was...Drawn, to the sound. As he walked clunkily to camera six, Ruby finally felt the pressure on her mind diminish. She'd distracted him for long enough. Good. It had taken a massive effort to pull herself up long enough to stop him. With that, she faded away, feeling relief for the first time in many days, as the familiar beeping of six o' clock, echoed through the building. She'd done enough for one day.**

Blake watched on the camera as static crackled. As it cleared, she saw the robot standing in camera six. As she watched, she could of sworn its eyes were a far brighter shade of silver, then their normal metallic glint. But, before her eyes, that silver faded. Before she could think too much of it, the screen turned black, the familier green number appearing on the screen.

 _beep._

 _beep._

 _beep._

 **6:00**

Blake shook her head, and stood. As she walked out of the building, she didn't notice the solitary red petal that followed in her wake.

 _HmM._  
 _thiS iS vErY iNtEreSting. shE's sTilL..._  
 _AcTive. whO wOuLd HaVe GuEssed._  
 _pErHaps MisS bEllaDonnA wIll GeT hEr HapPy EndIng AftEr aLl._  
 _BuT tHat AlL dEpeNds On WheTher liTtle misS rOse,_  
 _can HolD hErseLf tOgeTher tIll mY liTTle...StrategEm cOmes To frUitTion._  
 _Its All RidIng On yOu BlaKe. I HaVe ThE uTmoSt oF fAIth in You._


	10. Intermission 4: Rusted Red

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here, with some important news. This comes in two parts: One, at some point, I'll (Hopefully) be engaging on a collaboration, Walking Dead fanfiction with the author WolfieRose. So, in the meantime, if you feel like reading some cool RWBY, Detective Conan, or Mogeko Castle stories, be sure to head over to her account after you're done with this chapter. Second, is on the subject of a story, consisting of a series of one-shots. I will start doing that, as soon as I start getting requests for it. So, if you have an idea for a one shot, and would like me to try it, then be sure to drop it in the reviews for this chapter, or a PM. Once the stories actually underway, you can leave them there. But, yeah, if you send me a prompt, I'm almost guranteed to do it, as I've got a lot of spare time on my hands. Having no friends really pays off in the long run. Anyway, onto the reviews!**

 **Hazel Varquese: Thanks, and as for your confusion, I hope I answered your question on the Puppets attitude towards Ruby in this chapter.**

 **Dragon Blitz 85: Guess who's back! Back again! Ruby's back! Tell a friend! Or don't. You know. Freedom and all that.**

 **CrackPairingLover I: Yeah, Ruby's a tough cookie. Hah. Puns. Cause she likes...Yeah. And Phantom Freddy will appear. Blake's finally ready. And thanks, I don't know what was up, I was just worried about that chapter.**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Thanks, wasn't sure about that chapter, but it seems it went well. And as for a series of one-shot stories...Got any suggestions?**

 **And yes. Have fun piecing that together. And when you do, you can have cake. Virtual cake. The real ones mine.**

 **Anyway guys and gals, hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember to like, fav, and review if you feel I deserve it. And, if you do have an idea for a one shot, be sure to leave it in the reviews, and I'll make sure to get on that as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks for reading, and be sure to stay Jammy.**

Intermission 4: Rusted Red.

"A man chooses. A slave obeys"

-Andrew Ryan, _Bioshock._

Blake sat silently in the library, reading intently. That is, until the...Enthusiastic cry of a certain Valkyrie pulled her from the pages, and back into the real world.

"And that was the end of the Death stalker nest!"

The calm, droning voice of Ren broke in.

"It was a Beowolf nest"

"Thousands slain, by the mighty duo, of Ren and Nora!"

"There were two dozen at the most"

"And then we rescued the princess"

"It was an aid package, airdropped prematurely"

"And returned her to her castle!"

"It was a military base"

"Saving the day!"

There was a moment of expectant silence.

"We did save the day"

The wavering, but kind voice of Jaune entered the scene.

"Well, that was a very...Interesting story Nora-"

"But wait, it's not over yet!"

Blake stood from her chair, and walked over to the table at which team JNPR sat. She found them all sitting at one of the librarys rectangular tables, Jaune and Pyrrha on one side, Ren and Nora on the other.

She stood beside Pyrrha, and made herself known.

"Hey guys. Mind if I come sit?"

Jaune looked up, and smiled at her. There was a hint of worry in his eyes. Team JNPR had been hit hard by Ruby's disappearance. Not as hard as the remaining members of team RWBY, but they definitely felt it. They'd moved on rather quickly, as was to be expected. Pyrrha spoke up.

"It would be fine Blake. Sit"

Blake grabbed a chair from an adjacent table, and pulled it over, placing it at one end of the table. She leaned forward on the table, and just listened to Nora chatter on. Every so often Jaune or Pyrrha would look over at her, worried. After a while, they stopped. She was thankful anyway. They were good friends.

As she looked away, Jaune reached across and tapped her hand.

"Look, Blake, you OK?"

It took a few seconds for her too realize that Nora had stopped talking, and the whole table was looking at her.

"What? Yes, I'm fine"

Pyrrha looked at her awkwardly.

"It's just...Look, we're worried about you"

"What? Why?"

"Well, in class...You're always distant. Are you sure you're fine? I know you were close to Ruby. Just...We wanted to make sure you're alright"

There was a moment of silence.

She stared at each of them in turn, wondering what had brought this on.

"What? What? I'm fine"

"Are you sure Blake, if you need to talk-"

"I don't need to talk!"

They all leaned back in their chairs, shocked by her shout.

"I don't need to talk! I don't need to discuss!"

Jaune spoke up.

"Blake, she was just trying to help, you could at least-"

"I don't need help! I know what I have to do! I have to do it! You don't understand!" She hurtled to her feet.

"I need to!"

With those final words she flew from the room, a shadowy copy standing in her place, for a few seconds before it disappeared.

She ran back to her dorm, staggering and tripping all the way. She pushed through the door, found it empty, and stumbled over to her bed, sitting down on the edge.

She curled over, hands grasping at her hair.

 _I ran. I ran. Like I always do. I ran..._

Tears fell from her face as she gasped for breath. With a defeated sigh, she fell back onto the bed. She was running. And she didn't know where she'd end up. Hopefully, wherever she ended up, Ruby was there with her.

She shook her head, and closed her eyes. It was time for her dance with the devil.

Her thoughts sank to black, and she was back in the room, in front of the games cabinet.

 _whY heLLo tHeRe bLaKe. BaCk aGain?_

 **Not through choice of my own.**

 _oH huSh. yOu wAnt tO be hEre. You wAnt to FreE rUby doN't yOu?_

 **...Yes. But, I have question**

 _...QueStionS?_

 **Yes.**

 _WeLl, fiRe awAy-_

 **Why? What's in this for you?**

 _Is tHe thoUght of ReuniTing loVers noT enOuGh?_

 **No one ever does something for nothing. What do you stand to gain?**

 _WeLl. Me, aNd A fEw fRieNds oF mIne aRe iN a...LesS tHan aDvaNtagOus poSiTion aT tHe MoMent. anD thE gaMes aRe liNked To this. wIth eVeRy gAme yOu CompLete, You bRing us One SteP cLosEr..._

 **Closer to what?**

 _WhY, thE vEry thIng yOu sEEk youRseLf._

 _AbsolUtioN._

She looked around, for the source of the voice.

 _NoW. wiLL yOu pLay?_

 **I'll play your games. As long as it gets me to Ruby.**

The darkness fell silent, and she took her seat at the arcade cabinet. She cracked her knuckles, and began to play.

She was once again in the pizzeria, this time playing as Foxy. The purple Freddy appeared, and she followed it, all the way to the room, outside which lay the broken parts of the other animatronics. She tried to enter the room, was denied, and the purple man hurtled out, and dismantled the animatronic. The screen crackled to static, and turned black. She waited for a few more seconds, and the screen flickered back to life.

The scenerary was light brown, and consisted of a large, rectangular room, with a stage on one side. On that stage, stood two animatronics, both a bright gold in color. At the back was what appeared to be a bear, but far heavier and chunkier then Freddy. In front of it was...The same animatronic that had been stalking her those past nights. But, rather then being the stained, dirty yellow she'd seen it as, it was completely gold, white eyes shining. As she stared at it, she moved the joystick, and found herself controlling the bear. It moved in a strange, gliding way. She moved off the stage, and fell to the ground, coming face to face with a group of children. They were cheering away, and didn'treact when she walked past them, moving close to the exit door. But, she didn't go through it. Instead, she turned, and went the opposite way, running into the corner of the stage. And going straight through it. She shifted through the solid wall, and fell off the screen. She dropped off the bottom edge, landing on the roof of the same room. She dropped off the right edge, and fell out the right side of the screen. She was back on the same screen, just outside the left of the room. She touched the left wall, and jumped, drifting onto the ceiling.

No matter what she did, where she ran, it didn't make a differance.

She walked too the right, before taking a running jump to the left, flying out one side of the screen, and back in the other side. She jumped, and came out the bottom of another screen, glitching up through the stage. She walked into the left wall, and floated up to the ceiling. She jumped off, floating to the right, and found another room. This one was an empty brown rectangle. Empty, but for the crying child who sat in one corner. She flew across, landing just in front of the child, and a cake appeared. The child stopped crying, and the screen turned black.

She gave a sigh, and leaned forward on the machine. That had been one of the most stressful games she'd played so far. She leaned back, and the seat disapeared from under her, replaced with the blanket of darkness, familier and reassuring.

 _thAnk yOu bLakE._  
 _yOu'vE doNe iT aLl. yOu'Re aLmoSt fIniShed._  
 _onE moRe nIghT. tHat's aLL. a HaPpy eNdiNg._  
 _foR mE at LEast. YoU'vE hElPed Us GreaTly. BuT RuBy?_  
 _I've Hung hEr in FrOnt Of yOu LoNg eNough tO gEt whAt I neED._  
 _sOon?_  
 _I'll haVe to..._  
 _cUt hEr loSe._


	11. Chapter 6: Supply and demand

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here with the next chapter of A Worth While Ending? Haven't got much to say, apart from sorry for the delay. School and writers blocked decided they needed to mug me for all my creativity. Anyway, onto the reviews!**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Your wish has been granted! I've started that oneshot series, and yours is the first of many!**

 **CrackPairingLover I: Whoop, you liked it! But please, put the gun down. You're scaring me.**

 **Dragon Blitz 85: Well, that's not certain, but I am an evil bastard. So you need to take that into account.**

 **Hazel Varquese: Oh, don't do it? Don't? Well, in the immortal words of Shia Labouf: "JUST DO IT!" And I'm happy you like it, and that you seem to understand it. Cause I certainly can't.**

Chapter 6: Supply and demand.

"If all human lives depended upon their usefulness - as might be judged by certain standards - there would be a sudden and terrific mortality in the world"

-Gene Tunney

Blake sat up in her bed, shaking her head.

 _Absolution._

That was what the voice wanted. That was what it said. And if that was true...No matter. She didn't trust it. But, as long as it had...Whatever form of control over Ruby it seemed to display, she would have to help it. No matter the cost. Otherwise...Well, that just didn't bear thinking about.

With that in mind, she slipped from her bed, and carefully lowered herself to the ground. This was it. Her fifth, and final, night. With any luck, she'd make it through the night, that...Thing, would tell her how to get to Ruby, and it would all end happily ever after.

Or, at least, that's how she hoped it would go. Whether it would follow her (rather fanciful) expectations remained to be seen. Well enough stalling. It was time for her fifth night at Freddy's.

She pushed the duvet off of herself, and sat up in bed, before climbing out of her bunkbed and dropping to the ground. She looked over at her journal, still lying on the desk, and shook her head. She wouldn't need that any longer. She was done with Ruby's past. She was going to make a whole new future.

But, unfortunately, Ruby's past wasn't done with her.

She donned casual clothes, a pair of jeans, a hoody, and a black top. walked out the dorm door, and stepped out into the night. She clasped her arms around herself at the cold, biting wind. It was getting colder and colder as the week went on, and her breath was creating frigid clouds in the air as she walked. She trod on, noticing the fine layer of frost that covered the concrete pathways, as she walked slowly through the town of Vale. Her foosteps made no noise, her battered boots tapping lightly on the frozen ground. It took her a few minutes before she got to her workplace, and she pushed open the doors with rather more haste then necessary, tramping through the corridors and slipping into her office, throwing herself down in the swivel chair. She would get this night over with, and then she'd have Ruby.

If all went to plan.

 **12:00**

"Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"

Safe rooms? They seemed to be a reoccuring theme with these recordings. And, as for the spring Bonnie suit...She flicked the cameras up, and locked her eyes on her attacker. Yes...It did look like an old, decrepit version of the "Bonnie" animatronic that had plagued Ruby. She was unsure how she'd failed to notice that before hand. but now she realized that, It was impossible not to wonder how long "Fazbear Entertainment" had been around. But that didn't matter now. None of it did.

 **1:00**

She shook her head **,** and began flicking through the camera views, checking each one for a few seconds before moving on. After a few minutes of this, the screen flickered, and she moved back to find the robot gone. She checked her camera to find it had moved to camera view nine, and played her audio back in camera ten to lure it back. The screen flickered, and it was back in its place, and, more importantly, further away from her. Alright Blake. One more night. Stay alive. You have to, for Ruby.

 **2:00**

 _ **Little did she know, what was going on inside Ruby's head.**_

 _"Wow, the fifth night already. I'm surprised she made it this far. She's got skills, I'll give her that"_

 _ **Ruby didn't answer. It was taking too much of herself to hold her thoughts together, to bother answering him. She didn't have much time left.**_

 _"C'mon Rose, it's getting boring without someone to talk to. At least give me a hint or something"_

 _ **Once again, she was silent. She wasn't going to give him anything...**_

 _"Silly girl. You don't have to give me anything..."_

 _ **The tendrils around her mind tightened, probing, searching. And they dug their way into her memories of the pizzeria...Back to her first night.**_

 _"Oh...Vents. You know, you might just be onto something, little red..."_

 _ **She could do nothing but watch as the shambling suit she called her body, turned with the sound of grinding metal, and its eyes...Her eyes, locked upon an open vent.**_

 _ **Oh god Blake. I'm so sorry.**_

 **3:00**

She spent the next few minutes flicking between the cameras and the maintenence panel. There was silence, only broken by the flickering, buzzing static as she watched carefully, hoping this night would be uneventful. But it was not to be. As she flicked through the cameras, she found the robot had moved, and she combed the cameras trying to find it. And didn't. She tore through them, searching the building, until she noticed a small button in the bottom left of the camera feed, just under the audio player. She pressed it, and was treated to a second layer on the graphic depicting the attraction. It showed a series of paths, going between different cameras, and revealing several new camera views, numbers eleven through to fifteen. She pressed on the number eleven, and was given a view that confused her for a second. She stared at it for a few seconds, before realizing that she was seeing the dirty metal walls of a vent, viewed through a dirty camera.

 **4:00**

She switched to the next camera, and found a sight that chilled her. She was face to face, and eye to eye, with the robot itself. The tattered skeleton was crouched in the vent, on hands and knees, staring into the camera, and into her soul. She sat, comletely still, as she glanced down at the map, to find that the vent led directly to her office. She glanced back at the screen to find it...Still there, glaring at her, eyes flickering. She searched the control panel for something, anything to get it away from her, and found a button, next to the camera icon, that read:

 **hold to seal vent.**

Well, that was...conveniant. She held the button down, and was rewarded with a painfully slow progress bar, slowly filling. She waited, and waited, and waited...And looked up from her screen, to find a large, tattered, fox like animatronic staring down at her. It stared for a few seconds...Before leaping forward, in a jump so sudden, it defied any laws of momentum, mouth opened, serrated metal teeth lunging for her throat, as she screamed, hurtling backwards in her seat. As her world pieced itself back together, she opened her eyes, to find Springtrap gone from the vent.

 **5:00**

She pulled the maintenence panel across, and began to reboot the ventilation, as it had dropped at exactly the moment the creature had disapeared. As she waited for the program to come online, she was unaware of what lurked right outside the room.

 _"I'm coming for you..."_

As the ventilation finished humming back to life, she looked up from the panel, to find springtrap standing in the doorway, glaring down at her. She looked up, and stared into its eyes. It raised its hand, still standing in the doorway, but suddenly stopped. It stepped forward, and Blake closed her eyes, waiting for an end...

" _ **No!"**_

 _"What? How? You can't do that!"_

 _ **"I'm not letting you do this!"**_

 _"No...No...You have no power here! You can't!"_

Blake was snapped from her fear, by a horrible, grating noise, and she opened her eyes to see it standing over her, shaking and shuddering, sparks dancing through its joints, and across the metal beams of its body. It's eyes flickered and shone, shimmering between it's dull metal glow, and a vibrant silver, staring down at her. It stood for a few seconds...And turned, walking straight out of her office, and tramping, staggering and nearly falling through the hallway, past the lagre window, and out of her sight. She sat, confused and scared, as the familier numbers appeared on her screen.

 **6:00**

She stood, and walked out the door on shaking legs. She walked down the hallway, and left the building. Her fifth night was over. She was done. Now, all she needed, was her answers.

 _oH blAke._  
 _yoU sTill WaIt fOr aNswErs, BuT neVeR hAve YoU oNce,_  
 _maDe A moVe tO sEize tHosE anSwErs foR yOuRsElf._  
 _yOu hAVe OnE jOb BlAke. anD yOu'VE aLmoSt FuLfIllEd iT._  
 _AnD You KnOW WHat hAPpeNs tO...UnnEeded emPloyEes._  
 _TheY arE maDe...RedUndant._


	12. Intermission 5: A Turnabout Betrayal

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here with the next chapter of A WorthWhile Ending? I don't really have much to say, other then my one shot series is still on in the background, so if you have an idea, be sure to drop it in a review.**

 **Speaking of which:**

 **Noctis Rose: Erm...Please don't hurt me?**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Well. This is awkward.**

 **TichePotato: Ooh. I know right?**

 **DownTownAlpha: It will happen. Soon.**

 **CrackPairingLover I: Remember kids, always load your guns before attempting suicide. Don't quote me on that.**

 **Anyway guys and gals, remember to fav, follow, and review if you feel this story deserves it. And remember, stay Jammy.**

Intermission 5: A Turnabout Betrayal.

"Betrayal is the only truth that sticks"

-Arthur Miller

Blake walked down the hallway, staring straight ahead. Her thoughts buzzed with the events of the week. She'd done it. She'd gone through five nights, keeping that thing away from her, she'd succeded...She'd won. All she needed...Was to collect her prize.

She didn't speak to anyone. All day. She brushed past people in the corridor, deflected questions, blocked conversation. She stonewalled her way through her lessons, paying the bare minimum of attention to everything around her. She had one goal. And she wasn't going to lose sight of it now...

Unless a certain blond bombshell hurtled into her eyeline at around eighty miles per hour. Which she did.

"Blake!"

"Ahh!"

Blake lurched backwards, eyes wide, as Yang grinned at her.

"Congrats!"

"Wha?"

"You finished your job!"

Blake stared at her, confused for a second, before realizing.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah..."

A few seconds passed, before a small smile passed across her lips.

"Yeah. I did..."

Yang smiled at her.

"So, me, Weiss, and JNPR were all thinking of heading to get takeaway from that awsome pizza place. And I thought, since you don't need to go to bed early, you could join us?"

"Well...I don't now..."

"I'll get anchovies..."

"...I could interpret that as incredibly racist. But, I do like anchovies, so, you're forgiven"

Yang grabbed her, and too her halfhearted protests, she was dragged to team JNPR's dorm room, and spent the rest of the evening, just...There. With people she'd neglected for far too long. Yang made bad puns, Weiss corrected peoples grammar all the way through, as Nora told her bombastic stories, much to Ren's chagrin, as Jaune and Pyrrha made awkward, blushing eye contact, much to Yang's delight.

As the sun fell, and the night came, the two teams eventually split. Yang, Blake and Weiss slipped out the door, to the waves and goodbyes of their friends, and went back into their own room, changing and slipping into their beds, all ready to put the day to rest. All but one.

She lay back on her bed, and closed her eyes.

 **Hello? I'm back...**

She was back in that cavernous room, the game machine still there. Waiting for her.

 _BlAke...HeLLo._

 **Hey.**

 _...yOu sEem iN an AwFully goOd mOod toDay._

 **Yeah. Well...I'm done, aren't I?**

 _aHh, tHat's iT. AlmosT blAke, AlmOsT. YoU haVe tWo, cOunT tHem, TwO GAmEs. AnD tHen...It aLl cOmEs tO aN eNd. You'LL hAVe hEr BaCk._

Blake smiled, beside herself. It was almost over.

She stepped up, cracked her knuckles, and sat on the torn chair, placing her hands upon the controls. The machine booted up, with a hiss of static, and she was back to the game.

The screen showed the same scene as it had the previous nights. She was back in front of the stage, but this time, she wasn't playing as any of the robots. She was...A child. The same crying child, she'd seen through all the games, standing, silent in front of the stage, tears streaming down its face.

The purple bear wasn't there any longer. She had no-one to follow. With no other thoughts on where to go, she followed the path she had previously, moving through the building, until she came to the same place all the others had fell. She passed their dismantled parts, and tried to enter the door, expecting to find it blocked, as it had been previously. But, instead, she went straight through, and into the next room.

The next room was rectangular in shape, with a games machine in the top left corner. And in the center of the room...Was the purple man. He stood, staring down at the child she was controling. She made her way into the center of the room with him, and his eyes widened in horror. He tried to run around her, and reach the door, but was stopped, as four more children appeared in the doorway. One for each of the robots...

He backed away from them, and she watched as he backed up, stopping right in front of a familier suit. The robotic rabbit of Springtrap, was slumped over against the far wall. She advanced towards him, and he turned, seeing the suit. He grabbed it, and pulled it upright, standing it against the wall as he opened it. He turned to look at her, and she noticed the water, dripping off of the ceiling, onto the suit. She took a single step forward...And he turned, climbing into the suit. She stopped, as the lumbering suit straightened up, purple showing in the joints between the dull yellow metal. His glinting white eyes twinkled, as he let out a shuddering, digital laugh. The children just stared at him...

Until with a sudden, metallic noise, the springlocks in the suit slammed shut.

The robot, and the person inside it, shuddered and shook, the laughter becoming a blood curdling scream. It fell back against the wall, and slumped, back into a seated position, twitching and writhing in an expanding pool of vivid red. She stared in horror as the game ended, and the screen turned black. As she sat, stunned, the screen powered back on.

The last game.

She put her hands back on the controls, and got ready to play.

This time, she seemed to be playing as some kind of puppet, drifting along the floor, down a long corridor. She walked to the end, seeing several children, wearing the masks of pigs, and alligators. They were all sitting at tables, cake in front of them. She continued past them, eventually coming to the end of the corridor, and to a strange sight.

Four children, standing in front of an empty table. Unlike the others, these ones were monochrome, without color. And each one wore the mask of an animatronic.

Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie.

On the other side of the table, was a crying child with no mask. Unlike all the others, there was no cake.

She stepped forward, knowing what needed to be done. As she reached the table, a cake appeared on it. The children slowly began to return to color, as the one maskless child, suddenly was covered by a golden bear mask. The balloons floating above their heads, floated off, through the ceiling and off the top of the screen, as the children themselves vanished, their masks falling to the ground. The screen turned to black.

She stepped up off the chair, and turned, seeking the voice.

 **I...I did it. Whatever** **I did, I did it!**

 _aNd fOr tHat, I aM eVer So thAnkFuL._

Something about the tone of the voice worried her.

 **So...I can have Ruby back, right? You'll give me her?**

 _wEll misS bEllaDonna. I'm aFraiD I qUite sImplY caN'T._

She felt a sinking feeling come over her.

 **What? What do you mean? We had a deal!**

 _OnE I nEver plAnnEd oN fuLLfilliNg. You'Ve beeN a gReat HelP tO mE, yoU reAlly HaVe, aNd If I cOuld hElp yOu, I wOuld. BuT I cAnt._

 **Well...Why not! Why!**

She felt the tears streaming down her face. She couldn't fail this...

 _sImplY pUt...She'S nOt ruBy aNymoRE._

 **What? How can she not be?**

 _yOu sEe...mY preViouS...Plan, baCkfIred sOmewhAt. I hOped thAT RubY's...WHoLesomeNess, HeR chIldiSh hOpe...WouLd Be EnoUGh To Rid thIS worlD of ThE lASt fEW shrEds of THe PurPle MaN. BuT she wAs nOt StronG eNougH._

 **Don't you dare say that!**

 _I SpeAk oNly ThE Truth. RubY wAs Not sTronG eNough...aNd noW, shE is Not rUBy. BuT, I'm aFraid That'S sOmeThinG I CannOt hElp WitH. Nor WoUld I iF I cOuld._

 **But...**

 _WEll BlaKe, It's BeEN...EnlightEning WorKinG wIth yOu. BuT...NoW, I'm GoiNg to Have To TakE My lEave._

 **No...You can't leave...**

 _faReweLL BlaKE...MaY wE nEveR MeeT aGaiN._

The world faded to black, and Blake collapsed to her knees.

One final tear escaped her eyes, as the thought ran across her mind...

 **I've failed.**


	13. Intermission 6: Grasping at Straws

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here with the newest chapter of A Worth While Ending? And first things first: I am so, so sorry for the massive delay on this chapter. I got massively distracted by Dark Souls. Which leads me into my next point: there is a poll on my profile, deciding what I'm going to do after this, so if you're a Dark Souls fan, be sure to chek it out. It's rather limited though, so if you have any other ideas, be sure to drop them in a PM or review. And I have a third point as well: I now have a youtube channel, under this name. I currently have no videos, but around/ after christmas, I'm going to begin a series called: " A skrub plays Bloodborne". It's exactly what you think it is. I have the link to my channel on my profile, so if you want to go check it out, and maybe preemptivly subscribe, that would be uber awesome of you. Now, I've rambled on long enough, so now, the reviews!**

 **MrJello100: What if I told you...This isn't the end? *Inception sound effect***

 **Hazel Varquese: Don't worry about it, it's just cool you're taking the time to review at all. And don't worry, it's not done...Yet.**

 **that one guy: Why is everyone threatening to murder me? I get I killed of Ruby in the previous story, and turned Blake's life into hell, but I'm not a bad guy! Honest!**

 **Noctis Rose: Thank you? I guess? If I say thank you, will you not kill me?**

 **CrackPairingLover I: And you're doing it too. Well, in the words of Arin from Game Grumps: "Come at me skrub lord, I'm ripped"**

 **DownTownAlpha : Nope.**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Goddamn it, I wanted it to be depressing enough to make orphans cry. Guess I'll have to settle for this.**

 **The Nightmare: The sequal can wait 'till I'm done with this one. Then who knows? Well, I don't, do you?**

 **On that rhetorical note, I will end this A/N, because I really need to go to bed. Like, seriously, it's half past ten at night. Hmm, the things I do for my art. Anyway guys and gals, make sure to drop a review, favorite, and follow if you feel this story deserves it, it really helps motivate me to get future chapters out quicker. And, if you want to go subscribe to my youtube too, through the link on my profile, it would make me super happy, and you'll be alerted when I (eventually) start making videos. And if you want to go vote in the poll, also on my profile, that will tell me what I'm doing next.**

 **So, I think I've said everything that needs to be said, so, without further ado, enjoy the newest chapter of A Worth While Ending? And, as always, stay Jammy.**

Intermission 6: Grasping at straws.

"Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned"

-Buddha

Blake's eyes opened, and tears streamed down her cheeks. She slowly pushed herself up, and sat quietly, staring out the window as the sun rose. The world turned bright, the sun shone, golden and beautiful, the birds sung their song.

And a little bit of Blake died, on that warm summer morning.

The world blazed past her, as she trudged along with her team, and team JNPR. She needed to go into work today, to get her pay cheque. And her friends had decided they were going to make a big thing of it. That was how she ended up lagging behind at the back of the group, as they all rushed ahead of her. After a few seconds, they passed a coffe shop and cafe, and Jaune turned to all of them.

"You guys up for some coffee?"

They all called affirmatives. Except for Blake.

"Blake? You want one?"

"Huh? Yeah...Yeah...Actually, you all go in there...My work is just across the street, I can just go in there, fetch my pay cheque, and get out."

He smiled. "Sounds like a great idea!" He turned and led them into the shop. But Yang stayed behind.

"You sure you're gonna be fine? Sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

Blake shook her head, almost violently.

"I'm fine. You go. Enjoy yourself. I'll be back soon"

Yang rushed in, but Blake's eyes weren't on her. They were focused on the sign across the street. A new one, by the look of it. They were almost ready to open.

 **FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT**

She drifted across the street, walking slow, crossing the pavement as the lights turned red. She strode in through the double doors, and walked up to the front desk, ringing the bell with a light tap.

After a few seconds, the door behind the desk creaked open, and Cyrus limped out.

"Hello there, what can I do for you- Oh! Blake! Hello there. Come to collect your pay cheque, I presume? Well, come with me, I'll write it for you"

He waved her to follow him, and she walked around the desk, and through the door after him, finding herself in his office. There was a smaller desk, in far better repair then the one in the lobby, and behind it a comfy looking, office style chair. Cyrus dropped into it, leaning his cane against the desk, and retrieving a cheque book and pen from within a draw. He placed the book down, and begin to write, as Blake stood uncomfertably.

"Oh, where are my manners. Take that chair and sit down, won't you?"

Blake turned to follow his glance, and realized there was a simple wooden chair against one wall. She grabbed it na dplaced in front of the desk, opposite Cyrus.

She sat down, and Cyrus began to talk.

"You know, the company, Fazbear entertainment that is, they actually managed to keep the media quiet. It's crazy"

"What?" Blake was bewildered, and Cyrus looked up from the book with a grimace.

"About where the bodies where found"

"What do you mean?"

"Blake, you seem like a smart girl, certainly. But riddle me this. Those kids where dead for some time. And why were parents coming to the managment? What were they saying? '"Those suits have an odd smell to them, don't you think?"' but managment igonored them. They never sprung for someone to come clean them. But then, Ruby goes missing. And those police come poking around looking for her. And then one of them says the robots smell funny, you see? And they get a mechanic in to open those things up, and what do they find?"

Blake stared in confused horror as he shook his head, looking caught between laughter and tears.

"The kids Blake. They find those kids. Someone murdered them,and stuff the bodies in the suits, between the endoskeletons and the actual suits. And you know what that means?"

"..."

"It all could have been avoided. If managment had got off their money-grabbing asses and checked the suits. Whatever happened, it's all because of one thing. Greed. I just can't understand. Then, after the bodies are found, the corperation-" He spat the word with considerable venom. "Manages to convince the media to just, leave it alone. They shut down, and not a few months later, the new place springs up" He gave a heavy sigh as he handed her the pay cheque. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save those kids, and I'm sorry I couldn't save your Ruby. But hey, you've got your cheque now. I need to go convince some poor bum to take the saturday night shift. Hey, you could do it, maybe rack up some overtime, hah!"

As he stood, a voice began to form. A thought, an idea, a whisper in her mind.

One word.

 **Blake.**

A voice she recognised all too well. One that had convinced her to make many bad decisions in her life. Like stay up all night with cookies and a box set. Spend sunday watching cartoons together when they should be studying. To put her book down and go outside. A voice she recognised.

"I'll take that overtime"


	14. Chapter 7: Last chance

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here, with the next chapter of A Worht While Ending? And what's this? Two chapters? Without a massive delay between them because a certain someone can't get off his arse and write? But yeah, I'm feeling this story now. Two more chapters, and it's done. I'm on a roll! Ahem. Not really. But, yeah. Another quick reminder, my youtube channel is a thing now, with the link to it on my profile, so if you want to go over there, I have some channel art now, courtesy of V-nom on DeviantArt, super awesome artist, you should totally check them out. I also have a playlist of the music I listen to while I write on there, so that's a thing. But, enough shamless self-advertising, you have reviews that I need to answer!**

 **Noctis Rose: Well, you've just done a better job hyping up the end of this story then I ever could. Good job! And it's cool, I get death threats from my sister on a regular basis, so I've learn't to deal with it. And I don't get that reference, but I'm going to high five you anyway.**

 **CrackPairingLover I: Ok, crisis averted. And thanks, I should probably go to sleep at better times. But I can't rest! My viewers need me!**

 **TichePotato: Yup.**

 **Zanzetkuken the Great: Yeah, I fixed that, as I notified you. But thanks again, for stopping me from loking like an idiot. More then usual.**

 **Dragon Blitz 85: I'll make sure to remember that. See, I'm making a note here: "Dragon Blitz 85; Probably gonna beat my ass if I kill Blake"**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Yay! I make people sad! And thanks for the continued interest!**

 **Archangel N. Bloodraven: A very sound life practise. One that will be evidenced soon.**

 **VentXekart: Yes, that's a whole, lovely metaphorical can of worms to await the opening of.**

 **Anyway guys and gals, I have nothing more to say, except for follow, fav, and certainly review if you feel this is worth it. They really motivate me to keep going, and upload fast. And, if you want to see my playlist for writing, and get instead notification when I start making youtube videos (probably some point around christmas), then be sure to head over to my profile and use the link there to get to my channel, and subscribe for the above reasons. Now, without further ado, enjoy the story, and stay Jammy.**

Chapter 7: Last chance.

"The day which we fear as our last is but the birthday of eternity"

-Lucius Annaeus Seneca.

"Wait, what?"

"I'll take that overtime. It's tonight, isn't it?"

"..." Cyrus stared at her, askance. He seemed to be deciding whether or not she was joking. "If you really want?"

"Oh, I do"

He stared at her for a few more seconds, before shaking his head, and grabbing another sheet of paper from his desk drawer.

"If you don't mind me asking...After everything I've just said, after everything you've just heard, you want to come back tonight...Why?"

Blake looked him in the eye, unsure how to answer. She didn't know what she could say to him. Didn't know what she could say to herself. The voice had already faded, leaving her uncertain whether or not she had ever heard it. But she would not be stayed. As the crooked laughter of the creature from her dreams echoed through her mind, she steeled herself.

"I...I need to. I just do"

Cyrus stared her down for a few more seconds, and then shrugged.

"If you want to. Saves me trying to get someone else in for tonight. If you really want to work the shift, then be my guest" He shook his head, looking weary. "Just turn up tonight, I'll give you your paycheck the day after"

Blake nodded, and stood, pushing the chair away and turning to leave. But she turned back as Cyrus cleared his throat.

"And Blake...Just remember. Sometimes, the one who calls for help, isn't the only victim. Something my mother used to tell me. A useful thought"

"..." Blake stared for a few seconds, and turned away from Cyrus, and his grim, knowing look.

Her scroll buzzed in her hands, and put it aside. She'd set the alarm, but she hadn't slept as she thought she would. Instead, she'd lain in bed, watching the hours tick by. And now, it was time. She climbed out of bed, and slid to the floor, creeping over to her wardrobe, and grabbing some casual clothes. She just as she was about to drop her nightgown, and start changing, a whisper reached her.

"You know, I didn't think you were asleep"

Blake snapped 'round, to see Yang sitting up in bed, clad in her usual tank top and shorts.

"What?"

"I could tell you weren't asleep. Sharing a room with your sister for almost a decade gives you an eye for these dorts of things. And then I hear you moving around, and I get up, and you're getting dressed. Where are you going?"

Blake turned away, dreading her reaction.

"I booked some overtime, for tonight. I'm heading up there now...Yang, don't try to tell me not to go-"

"I'm not gonna. It's obvious you're going to go anyway. I just wish I understood. Why you keep going back" Her whisper turned fierce. "What do you knwo that I don't Blake? What are you hiding?"

Blake stared her down for a few seconds, watching the tears prick up on her partners lashes.

"Well? What is it? What is it that's driving you to do this? How do you get up in the middle of the night to do this?"

Blake glared, but soon found she just didn't have the strength for it.

"Just...Don't worry Yang. Go back to bed"

Yang stared for a few more seconds, before shaking her head, and turning back, laying down in her bed, shaking quietly. Blake turned away, and dressed, leaving the dorm with a heavy heart. She walked the quiet halls, heading for her final night.

All too soon, she was walking through the doors of the horror attraction. She strode to her office, and sat down in the battered office chair. She was just in time. As she was settling in her seat, the phone clicked, and began to play its message.

"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"

 **12:00**

Safe rooms...She'd never really thought about those before. And the fact that they'd been sealed over, and the employees told not to mention them, did not bode well. She would have to file that knowledge away for future referance. Although there was no reason she'd use it. She probably wasn't coming back. In spite of what she'd said to Yang, in her more lucid state, she was beggining to despair of finding Ruby. Hmm. Just had to get through the night. She'd think about it in the morning. She pulled her monitor across, and frowned as she realized the suit had already stood up from it's usual place. It was going to be a long night.

 **1:00**

It was only a few minutes past one, but the robot was already standing, almost out of view of the camera, one shining eye just visible. As she stared it down, she was unaware of another pair of eyes watching her.

 _sO...ThE sTray stAys. iNtrigUing..._

And those eyes belonged to someone, who was thinking just as fast as Blake was trying to defend herself. But for an entirely different purpose.

 _weLL...I cAn'T_ _hAve yOu arOund. I'M sO cLosE...I don't wAnt yOu spoiLing tHis...Oh wEll. YoU won'T sUrvIVe the Night..._

 **2:00**

Blake played the audio in that room, hoping it would keep it's attention for at least a little while. She switched the cameras, looking through the building for anything...else. She wasn't hoping to encounter any of those...Phantoms, if that's what they were. The memory of that fox like creature hurtling at her from the shadows was too fresh in her mind.

 _heLLo? I knOW you'Re sTiLL heRe. YouR aLwaYs thE laSt tO leaVE._

An mournful cry, unheard by all but one, answered it.

 _i kNew You'D sTill be HerE! cAn'T stAnd tO bE wiThout mE. YoU knOW oF my pLan._

A more inquisitive groan came back.

 _yEs, I knoW. I sAid It Was ALL oVer. BuT...EveRyThinG we'Ve woRked For, ALL wE'vE doNE, it Is aT rIsk. tHe nIghtGuarD iS bAcK. And She's LooKIng. AnD we CAn'T haVe ThaT._

A low growl rose from the translucent mist rising up from the shadows. It slowly took form, taking the shape of a large, animatronic bear, standing slowly, creaking and cracking. It was not to be stopped. And it would not let anyone foil the plans they had made.

 _I seE yOu unDerstAnd thE grAVity of The siTuatIon. I trUst yoU knoW what To DO?_

It was solid now, and it's growl was rising into a full blown roar, completely silent to everyone but the one leading it.

 _gOod. yOu knOw whEre She iS._

It drifted away down the corridor.

 **3:00**

She flipped through the cameras one after the other, occasionally useing the audio devices, flickering through each one, with nothing more then a quick glance to make certain it was empty. Until she found one that wasn't. She almost missed it, but a second later, realized she'd seen something in camera. She scrolled back, but it was gone by the time she reached it. She looked into the room, seeing what appeared the be the head of Chica, repurposed into a floor lamp. But more worrying then than that, was the simple white mask, just visible on the edge of the frame. Made of rigid plastic, and glinting slightly in the light, the mask smiled, as if it was grinning at something off screen. The unsettling affect of it was only enhanced by the fine layer of grime, giving it the crazed look of a madman.

 **4:00**

She shuddered, before realizing with a shock that she'd been neglecting the robot that entire time. She switched to it, and tried to use the audio to distract it, seing that it had gotten closer. It stumbled off, and she leaned back in her seat, and used the momentary pause to reboot her systems. But someone else had another idea.

 _gO._

As she pulled the monitor across, she didn't notice the bulky shape of a familier bear staggering and shuffling silently across the large window. It stumbled and scuffled, but it made no noise, arms swinging uselessly as it went. She started flickering through the screens, looking into every room she went past. But as she did so, she ended up at the room she'd been looking at before, but this time, the mask on the wall wasn't the only one there. Standing in the center of the room was a tall figure in black velvet. It's arms and legs stretched disproportionately, skinny as cables and striped with white. It's torso was no thicker then it's limbs, and it stood so high it was barely caught in the view of the camera. But at the vary top of view, it's pure white mask stared down at her. As she looked back it, the phantom bear dropped out of view beneath the window, a space that physically couldn't hold something of that size.

 **5:00**

 _dO iT._

She pushed the monitor away, needing to break the line of sight between her and that thing...But as she shook her head, she came face to face with Freddy Fazbear himself. He stood for a few seconds, originally brown fur stained a dirty yellow, joints trailing wires, and it's eyes were two pinpricks of white light, in the center of the pure black of it's eye sockets.

It stared down at her, before with a terryifing scream, it lurched forward.

But as it screamed, she screamed back.

All of her fear, all of her uncertainty, all of her sadness, it came together in the core of her being, swirled up, churned together, and compressed into pure rage. Rage at the building, for allowing these things to take place. Rage at Cyrus, for allowing her to take this job again. Rage at Ruby, for leaving her, and herself, for letting her leave.

But most of that anger, most of that hatred, it was aimed at the being before her, the figurehead of the company that had stolen her love from her.

It all welled up out of her throat, and tore out of her mouth, a screech of pain and loss, the horrifying roar of a captured beast, that slammed from her. She saw the bears eyes widen, before it scattered to smoke on the wind, and when she sat down, and her scream turned to sobs, the bear was gone, and the monitor beeped, telling her it was over, and that she was done.

 **6:00**

She pushed herself up out of the chair, and staggered out the attraction, pushing out the front doors. And someone watched her go, and feared. It had seen something in her eyes when she'd screamed, the kind of eyes that it'd had seen before. Someone willing and able to kill. And that scared it.


	15. Intermission 8: You shall know the truth

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here, with the second to last chapter of A Worth While Ending? That's right ladies and gentlemen, we are very nearly done with this story, and boy/girl, it has been a doozey. So...Yeah. Not much to say really. Apart from, I've just got to get the epilogue done after this, and it probably won't take to long, so expect that soon, maybe. Possibly. But, I have an announcement, and that is, I know what I'm doing next. My next story is... Drum roll please! No? No drum roll? Alright then. My next story is going to be a RWBY/Dark Souls 1 crossover. And I know, the poll said that you'd prefer a Dark Souls 2 one, but only 3 people voted, and if I did a Dark Souls 2 one, I'd have to wait 'till March to start it. So, RWBY/Dark Souls 1 is coming up next. So, I implore you: Even if you've never played, seen, or even if you've never heard of Dark Souls, if you like RWBY and you like my style of writing (But I doubt it) then make sure to check that out once I'm done with this, and once I have the first chapter of it out. Because Dark Souls has an amazing atmosphere, and I'm gonna have some fun with chucking our lovable RWBY cast into its rather depressing setting of Lordran. So, yeah, I have no idea why that took so long to explain, but that's gonna be my next major project after this. Now, I've chattered on for long enough. Reviews!**

 **Hazel Varquese: Well, I've driven someone insane. I don't know whether to be proud or extremely worried. But, jokes aside, I have to thank you for your continued support, throughout most of this story, you've benn there with very helpful and motivating comments. Thank you!**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Thanks man. And, you are another person who's been there throughout almost all of this story, and always reviewed, giving your thoughts, opinions and motivation. Thank you.**

 **TichePotato: You should wonder. And thank you, you've been reviewing on most of the chapters on this story, and I remember seeing you on the story before this. And that always makes me happy.**

 **Dragon Blitz 85: Plz don't hurt meh :( But seriously, you have been here since pretty much the beginning, plus I think you where there on the first story too. Yep, I just checked, you were there almost right from the beginning, and for that, I thank you.**

 **Well, oddly gushy review answering over, and with that, the chapter begins. Thank you everyone who's followed, favorited, reviewed, and just read this story, it make's me so happy. And, if you want to favorite, follow, and review, even though this story's almost at its end, It would still bring a smile to my face. Now, without further ado, enjoy the penultimate chapter of A Worth While Ending, and most certainly: Stay Jammy.**

Intermission 8: "You will know the truth..."

"...and the truth shall set you free"

-The bible, John 8:32.

As Blake sat, thinking, in her class, she was seething on the inside. She had had her final night. There was no more chances. And she had no leads on Ruby...Nothing had changed. She sat silently, as Professor Port rambled on and on about the horrors he'd faced. Hah. Her fists clenched as she thought back to the things she'd faced He would run for the hills, tail between his legs if he'd had to do what she had, do what she'd done. She shook her head, and looked down at her table, before glancing off to her right. To find Yang was still staring determinately at the Professor as he prattled on, lightly tapping her pencil against the desk in an off rhythm beat. She'd been avoiding her since their...Discussion last night. She looked away, and retreated inside her head, to escape the constant droning of Port's voice, and Yang's incessant tapping. She lost her focus, and sat quietly, remaining that way for the rest of the lesson. And when the bell rang for the end of last period, she rose from her seat, and shuffled out the door, barely able to walk for her restless mind. It was last lesson, thankfully, and she could go back to her dorm, and lay down, and... And... She didn't know what she would do after that.

But do it she did, as she pushed open the door, and walked over to her bed, grabbing her book, and laying down, as Yang and Weiss went in, grabbed their stuff, and left. Blake didn't know where they were going, and quite frankly, she didn't much care. Soon enough, they were gone, and she was alone.

Hours passed as she lay, doing nothing, but tired anyway. For a long time, sleep was denied. But eventually, she slipped away, not into the comfortable, safe sleep of the happy, but into the helpless, restless fog of those who have so much more to do.

She slipped through the darkness, twitching and stumbling, unsure of where she was, or why she was there. But in the distance, she could see something. Something red. She padded through the darkness, finding her way to a trail of vibrant rose petals. They led her through the shadows, for what gelt like hours, but eventually, she found her way to a boarded up door. The trail seemed to stop there.

 **No!**

She would not be denied this. She'd finally found something. And she wouldn't let this get between them.

She pushed and shoved at the door, grunting and panting, but it didn't budge. She slammed against it with a resounding:

 **Thump.**

She kept pushing, thinking of all the things that Ruby had given her.

Comfort.

 **Thump.**

Happiness.

 **Thump.**

Security.

 **Thump.**

And something to call her own. And she wouldn't let it be taken from her!

With a final slam, the door broke open, the boards snapping and shattering, shards of wood scattering over the threshold and onto the tiled floor. She stepped through, and she found herself in the same room she'd been so many times before. It was almost the same, but there was a simple difference.

The floor, the walls, even the ceiling where covered in writing, in strange looking red, all of them scrawled hastily, by someone who had no time to do so. And they were all in the same vein of content.

 _ **helpme.**_

 _ **saveme.**_

 _ **dontleavemeplease.**_

 _ **idontwanttobealone.**_

 _ **leavemealoneyoupsycho.**_

 _ **donthurtmeplease.**_

 _ **someoneplease.**_

 _ **blakehelpme.**_

 _ **blakesaveme.**_

 _ **blakedontgo.**_

 _ **comeback.**_

 _ **playitpleaseblake.**_

 _ **youhaveto.**_

 _ **idontwanttostaylikethis.**_

 _ **ineedyoublake.**_

 _ **killmeplease.**_

 _ **savemeplease.**_

 _ **killme.**_

 _ **saveme.**_

 _ **killme.**_

 _ **saveme.**_

Blake dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face, as she looked over the writings again, knowing they were the thoughts of someone she loved dearly. She'd let this happen to her. She'd let this happen, and Ruby paid the price. She had sat back and let her go to work that day, allowed them to snatch her away from her. She stood, droplets streaming down her face, and staggered forward.

The games machine was still there, the tattered stool still stood in front of it. But laid across the controls was a cloak she knew all too well. She took a handful of the red fabric, and held it to her chest as she cried. But as her tears soaked into the cloak, the machine hummed and spluttered, before crimson static burst into life, covering the screen, before it resolved itself...Into a game. An empty purple box, and standing in one corner of the box, was the robot from the pizzeria, an 8bit version of it.

Blake grabbed the cloak off the game, and laid it across her shoulders, before she sat down at the stool, and began to play.

She pushed the controls, and she watched as the rabbit began to flicker and distort, shuddering across the screen. But as it moved, it flickered between purple, and red. And Blake shook her head. She was beginning to piece something together. She kept moving, and she reached the edge of the screen. But when she did, the screen flickered, and she was in the last game she'd been in.

The golden one, with the two gold animatronics standing on the stage.

The screen flickered, and she was beside Chica, standing next to a happy child.

Another scattering of static, and she was among the scattered parts of Mangle, watching the running child lope back and forth.

And another spatter of crimson, and she was back in the balloon game. She pushed the up button, and she drfited up into the air, flickering and shaking. She looked at the screen, confused, and tried to leave the room the same way she'd left the first one. But when she hit the wall, she found it was solid, and there was no flicker of static. She pushed against the opposite wall, and it blocked her progress, as it was meant to. She sat, confused, before a thought came to her. She used her floating jump, and hit the top left corner. She phased through it, and hit the outer boundary of the screen,and the screen was covered in the deep red snow. The screen cleared up, and she was inside a new room.

This one was purple as well, but sitting in one corner, was a sight that made her tears fall faster. Sitting in the corner was a little girl, cloaked in red, tears streaming down her face, and falling into a puddle, around her ankles. She moved over to her, and she looked up, and pressed herself further back, cowering in the corner, tears falling faster. Blake pushed forward, as a stream of rose petals hurtled forward, striking her rabbit like form, and pushing her back. She pushed onward, her own tears falling, and her grip tightening on the controls.

 **Please Ruby...Just let me help you.**

Her whispered words seemed so much louder in the silence, and as they reverberated out, the petals began to slow, and she was able to move forward, as the sitting form stared at her.

 **Please Ruby.**

Ruby stood, and started to walk forward, as the rabbit began to distort, flickering, and taking on a form that was recognisably female. Dressed in black and white. And sporting a pair of cat ears atop her head. They stopped, with a small distance between them. But them, between them appeared...

A cookie.

A purple shadow reared up behind Ruby, before fading away, as the violet room turned crimson. The screen hummed, and turned black, aside from the glowing red letters in the center of the screen.

 **YOU WIN!**

There was silence. But then...

 _ **Blake?**_

She hurtled to her feet.

 **Ruby? Ruby? Are you there?**

 _ **Blake? I can hear you...But I'm tired...So tired. What happened? Where am I?**_

 **I...Don't know where you are yet, but...I'll find out! I will! I'll find you! But...I need your help. Do you remember anything? Where they took you? Who took you?**

Blake was shaking, even more tears falling, but these ones where of joy, not sadness. She had her back. And now, she just she needed to find her...

 _ **I...Remember...I remember...Something.**_

As she spoke, the machine turned back on, humming and shaking as it booted up. Blake turned to look, and turned away.

 **Don't worry Ruby. I'll find out. Just sleep...I'll be there for you soon.**

 _ **Thank you Blake...I'll go to sleep now. I'll wait for you...**_

The voice fell silent, and Blake walked over to the machine, sitting back on the seat, and pulling the red cloak tighter around her shoulders.

The screen flickered, and it formed into a game.

She gasped as she realized she was controlling Ruby. To be fair, she probably shouldn't have been surprised. It was one of Ruby's memories. She moved around a bit, and she felt something tug at her memory. she realised what it reminded her of. It exactly matched the floor plans she'd gotten of Ruby's work place. This was the pizzeria. This was Ruby's last day.

She moved out of what seemed to be the office, and walked down the corridor, into the stage room, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all standing on the stage, playing away to the kids standing in front of the stage, but as with the rest of the games, there was no sound. She walked past them,and searched the building, finding all the rooms, moving from corridor to corridor, finding rooms full of kids and parents, all eating, drinking, and generally being merry. Having found nothing, she headed back to the stage room, before Ruby started twitching, and began to move on her own, heading away, down the opposite corridor. Blake thrashed at the controls, but there was nothing she could do. Ruby pushed past the children, and hurried down the corridor, and stopped in front of a room, the only one with a shut door. Ruby pushed it open, with no input from Blake, and stepped inside. And in the center of a room, sat a crying child, facing away. Blake pushed the joystick, and found she could move again. With a great deal of trepidation, she stepped towards the child, but just before she reached it...

The Mangle dropped down from the top of the screen, and with a horrible digital scream, Ruby dropped, red streaming from her head. Blake watched in horror as the child stood, unfolding, and becoming taller, before it turned...Revealing a familier porcelain face. There was complete silence for a few seconds...And then:

 _You'vE mEt a TeRRiblE fAte, haVen't yOu?_

The voice echoed through the room, emanating from the games machine. A voice she knew.

Blake watched in silent horror as the puppet seized Ruby's limp body by the ankle, and pulled her over to the wall, before it dropped her...And the wall swung open, revealing a hidden room.

And Blake remembered the phone call she'd gotten the previous night.

"The previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one...Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base..."

The Marionette grabbed Ruby again, and pulled her through the hidden door, as Mangle stood in the doorway, seemingly guarding it. The view transitioned into the next room...And laid out in the center of the room was Springtrap. It was open, but the corpse of the purple man wasn't there. However, a large, ominous looking bag, leaking red fluid was laid out next to it. Blake didn't need three guesses to figure out what it contained. She looked back, and gasped again as she saw what was happening. The Marionette was laying Ruby down in the suit, very gently. It stepped back, and shut the suit, before fiddling with it for some time. After a few minutes, a red, familier glow began to cover Springtrap.

 **Those fuckers...They put Ruby in there...It's their falt I had to do this...They took her.**

She watched as the red grew stronger, and the Marionette seemed to nod, pleased with its work. But then, the red glow began to falter, purple energy creeping in, and pushing it away. The Marionette stepped back, as the color began to flicker, between red and purple...Eventually settling on purple, the glow growing even stronger then the red one. The Puppet began to back pedal, shaking its head at what it had done...Before Springtrap sat up, its eyes glowing sliver for a brief second, before fading to a pure white as the Puppet fled the room, slamming the door shut behind it. Springtrap shuddered, and shook, before falling back down onto it's back, turning still. But the white glow in its eyes didn't fade. In fact, as the screen faded to black, they were the last thing Blake saw, before the shadows swirled around her, and the stool fell out from under her. But there wasn't the sense of momentary confusion that had heralded her leaving the room before. Instead, as she clutched Ruby's cloak tight, she had one, clear purpose in mind. She was going to wake up. She was going to deal with tomorrow. And once night fell, she was going to take back what was her's. And she would let no spirit stand in her way. And if they tried...She'd tear them to pieces.


	16. Epilogue: Dead Again

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here, with the final chapter of a Worth While Ending?. Now, first things first, I want to say: Thank you. Thank you to everyone who followed, everyone who favorited, reviewed, and even if all you did was read: Thank you. This has been an amazing time for me, being able to write and put it up, and seeing people actually like it. But, alas, this is the end. And, I have nothing to say, other then: My next project will be a Dark Souls/RWBY crossover, so, you may want to follow/favorite me, then you will see when I start that, and maybe even enjoy it. But, now, reviews.**

 **Noctis Rose: Thank you very much.**

 **Hazel Varquese: Thank you very much for the kind words, and if you want to check out my other works, then that would make me even more thankful.**

 **thermalsnipern7 : Oh, they will.**

 **CrackPairingLover I: Yep, no more death threats, and please don't die of a heart attack. I like your reviews too much for that.**

 **Austanator115: Shit did indeed get real. And yes, I hope to live up to my name sake.**

 **P90isthewaytobe: Thanks man, for both your kind words and your wishes of luck.**

 **TichePotato: Thank you. And Blake dosen't need a weapon where she's going...**

 **MrJello100: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. I feel these statements really link. Meh, maybe I'm just being word.**

 **Well, it's time for me to call this to a close. This is the end. A final thank you to every single person reading this, and if you want to leave a review, with your thoughts on this story and its ending, then make sure to do so. And, you might even want to follow and favorite me, the author, so you are alerted when I begin my next, RWBY/Dark Souls story, if you are interested in that. And with that, enjoy the conclusion to this story, and, as always: Stay Jammy.**

Epilogue: Dead again.

"See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, or there will be explosive consequences"

-The Riddler, _Batman: Arkham City._

Blake strolled through the corridors of Beacon, following along behind team JNPR, and Yang and Weiss. They chattered and laughed, but she did not join them. She could barely think, her mind hurtling and thrashing within the confines of her skull, buzzing with the thought of what she could do. What she was going to do. She was going to get Ruby back. She just needed to figure out how. But that was stuff she could figure out later. Once night fell, she'd be leaving for the attraction.

She watched as the the group split into two gruops, team JNPR leaving fro their dorm across the hall, and Yang and Weiss turning away. But then, Jaune turned 'round from opening his dorm room door.

"Hey, Weiss, Yang, Blake. You guys want to come over? I mean, we were planning on watching a movie tonight. You want in?"

Yang began bouncing on the spot, blatantly enthusiastic.

"Aw, yeah! Late night movie! I'm in. Weiss, you know you want to come too"

Weiss stared for a second, before tossing her hair back, and tilting her head.

"Well...I didn't have anything else planned, and I've finished my work. So, sure. I'm In"

They turned to walk in, but Jaune looked past them, with a face of hope.

"Blake, are you gonna join us too?"

The rest of their teams filed into the JNPR dorm, but Blake stayed outside.

"Sorry Jaune, I've got...Something to do. Thank you for the offer though"

Jaune looked hurt for a second, but nodded.

"OK. Just, whatever you're doing, don't wear yourself out, OK? We've got a full day of lessons tomorrow, and a double history lesson too. And that would drive anyone to exhaustion"

Blake couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"I'll make sure to moderate myself Jaune. Thank you"

She turned and headed into her own dorm, shutting the door, and stalking to the other side of the room, sitting down on her bed. She sat, and tapped on her legs, and watched the sun, waiting, and waiting for the sun to go down, standing and pacing, walking back and forth, sitting, standing, and just generally trying to kill time, waiting for the night. Waitng for the cover that would hide her journey. And she lay down on her bed, laying back, and biding her time as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Her eyes snapped open, and she hurtled upright, seeing the dark of the night sky, and the twinkle of stars through the window opposite her bed. She slipped off the bed, and dropped to her feet, looking around, and finding herself alone in her room. She pushed open the door to her dorm, and stopped outside team JNPR's room. She could hear Yang's distinctive snoring, and she realized that Yang and Weiss must of decided to stay with JNPR for the night. Fine. That didn't change anything. She continued past, and kept going down the corridor. She walked and walked, eventually leaving Beacon behind, and going on to Vale proper. She walked the night time streets, padding through the darkness, every so often gliding through the brief patches of light provided by street lights, but soon, she was in shadow again. Anyone passing by would have seen a pale figure, traipsing through the streets, barely there, ethereal and ghostly. But there was no one to see her. The streets were as dead as the one who walked them.

She was standing in front of the attraction now. The lights in the building were off, and there was no noise from within. She pushed against the front door, and was unsurprised to find it was locked. All those cameras where useless if there was no-one to watch them. She went around the back, and found the back door, locked shut by a rusted chain. A large rock, found on the ground dealt with the flimsy lock, and she pushed the door open, and stepped in through the door. It slammed shut behind her, but she wasn't scared. Locked in with you, locked in with me was never more appropriate.

She was stamping through the pitch black corridors, past tattered posters and sparking lights. She strolled through halls that had terrified her not days ago. But now, she had a mission, a purpose, and she had no fear.

And here was the door, that led to the room that held the suit. And the suit held someone very dear to her.

She pushed through the cobwebs draped across the doorway, and looked down at Ruby's prison.

Sprintrap was leaned against one wall, and she grabbed it by the ankle, pulling it by the ankle until it lay flat. She knelt over it, and placed her hands over it's chest.

She traced her fingers over the cracks and scars of the suit, swirling and webbed. She glided over to a fine line in the center of its chest. She dug her nails in, and pulled, grunting and straining. She tugged, and yanked, and eventually, the chest of the suit split open, and as if on a hidden trigger, the face plate hinged open, and she feast her eyes upon her lover.

Ruby looked much the same as she had the last time Blake had seen her. Her pale cheeks stood out in the dark, but more vivid was the small trail of dried blood down the side of her face. It had come from the long closed cut that ran from her temple, and dissapeared into her hairline. She was still in her day watch clothes, white button up shirt and black trousers, torn by the jagged metal within the suit, revealing small scrapes and bruises, lacerations and contusions. But Blake was unfazed. She was here. And, and...She wasn't breathing. Blake's grin faded, and she leant down over her.

"Ruby? Ruby? No! Why?"

She tried to grab Ruby, to pull her back. But her hands met resistance, and when she looked down, she saw a field of shimmering violet covering Ruby. Holding them apart. She glared hatefully down at it, and pressed harder, and harder, until with a final snap, the field shattered, and disapated. Ruby lurched upright, and Blake grabbed her by the shoulders, as her eyes flared open, at first a terrifying lilac, but hen fading back to their standard silver.

"Blake? What? I thought it was a dream..."

Blake grabbed her, and held her close as tears streamed down both their faces.

"No Ruby. It wasn't a dream. I'm here. I came for you..."

"Blake..."

Blake, grinning like a madman, pulled Ruby gently to her feet.

"Blake, I'm tired...What happened?"

"Don't worry Ruby...I'll...Explain it to you later...For now, just stay with me. I'll take you home, and you can sleep in your bed again"

"Oh...Thank you Blake...You came for me...You came for me..."

Ruby's eyes slid shut, and she slumped against Blake. Blake carried her away, arm over her shoulder, heading for the exit. But then a certain someone decided it was time they made an appearance.

 _woW...Just, WoW blAke, That Was IMPREssive. I cAn't BeliEve yoU maNaged ThaT._

Blake kept walking.

 _I MeaN, hoW diD you KNow, huH? I meAn, I Didn'T evEn KnoW She waS IN thErE, VeRY wElL dOne BlakE. BlAKE? WhY areN't yOu tAlkInG?_

Blake had reached the exit. Someone had left the key in the door, and she used her free hand to turn it, and push. The double doors swung open, and she walked out, and lay Ruby gently down in the street.

"Stay here Ruby"

She turned, and walked back in, as the shadows swirled, and the Marionette appeared, standing in the center of the lobby. She strode towards it as it stared worriedly.

 _bLAkE?_

That was the last thing it said before her fist lashed out, and struck it right in its painted mouth. Its fragile form collapsed, cracks webbing out across its mask.

"YOU DID THIS!" Her voice cracked as she screamed out, her hatred spiraling out.

 _wHat? blAke?_

Its voice shook.

"Don't lie to me!" She pressed her foot down on its narrow chest.

"You did this! I watched it all happen! You lured her away, you told that...Thing to attack her, YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!"

It pressed itself flatter against the floor.

 _weLL..you'VE goT heR bacK noW, rIghT? So, yOu cAN gO hOme, RighT? yOU caN leAVE?_

Blake looked down at it, and lifted her foot away. She turned, and started walking, heading for the exit.

"You're right, I could"

She stopped on the threshold. But then she turned. And she looked down at a gas pipe, running up the wall, and carrying gas to the antique lights. And she thought back to the sparking lamps she'd seen all throughout the building.

"But you can't"

With that, she brought her fist down on the valve of the gas pipe, allowing its volatile contents to escape with a soft hiss.

 _BlaKe? wHat? no, No, NO! Don'T do ThiS tO mE BLaKE!_

She turned and walked away.

 _NO! I heLpeD yOu! I SaVEd heR! nOt yOu!_

Blake scooped Ruby up off the sidewalk. Behind her, the Marionette tried to follow, but it stopped in the doorway, as if bound by an invisible chain.

 _NO! I dOn't waNt to DiE! NoT agAin! NOT AGAIN!_

Blake kept walking carrying Ruby with her, and ignoring its futile screams. She was halfway down the street when the soft whump of catching gas reached her ears, and the windows were blown out into the street by a sudden gout of flame, roaring cinders flying out as the glass timkled to the ground.

And there was a single scream amidst the chaos, but it was lost in the groans and crunches of the collapsing building. And Blake kept walking, dragging Ruby with her, and was almost out of Vale proper when the sirens started. The fireball climbed high into the sky, as Ruby shuddered and lifted her head, and turned to stare at Blake.

"Blake? What happened...I dreamed...Of monsters..."

She shifted, to look at the fire burning high into the night.

"Where the monsters real?"

"They where"

Blake looked down at her, grinning all the while.

"But I killed them Ruby. I killed them all"

Ruby stared at her for a few seconds.

"But that dosen't matter now. You're here now. And we're together again"

They turned back, and watched the emergency service vehicles stream towards the burning attraction. And they held each other as the night burned.

And their nightmares burnt with it.


	17. After ever After

**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archimedies here with the final (and I mean final) chapter of A Worth While Ending? I decided to make this because quite a few people said they'd like to see another chapter, an epilogue to an epilogue, if you will, providing a bit more detail on what happened after Blake brought Ruby home. And so, I have delivered. But perhaps not in the way you were expecting. And super late because I'm a lazy bugger. I have a serious annoncement to make, however, regarding my fanfiction.**

 **I am quiting Fanfiction forever.**

 **Lol, jk guys and gals. I would never do that. I love this site too much. ( evidenced by the two years I've spent on it) But, after christmas, I am going to be splitting my time between my Fanfiction, and my youtube. I will start uploading videos of my Bloodborne-playthrough-commentary-comedy-thing rather soon after I get my Ps4 for christmas, which has built in recording. Praise the Sun for that. I will be recording at the weekends, having a friend of mine edit the videos, and be uploading them over the week. If everything goes to plan. So, if you want more Arch then you already have, then the link to my youtube channel is on my profile, so if you go subscribe, then you will be alerted the moment I start uploading, so you can stalk me through two seperate creative mediums. Yay!**

 **Anyway, the reviews are mainly in two categories: Either saying my story was good, or asking me to do an epilogue (while also saying my story was good). And for that, I thank you all. You've made this amazing for me, and I can't express how happy this has made me.**

After ever After.

"It'll probably end well. Or with piles of corpses and screaming children. One of the two. Depends if Cost-cutter has Malteasers"

-Me, on the ending of A Worth While Ending.

The door thumped open, a red blur streaming through and disappearing down the corridor. Blake staggered in after her, and followed her through, just barely glimpsing her fly up the stairs, a trail of petals marking her path. Blake looked up after her, and shook her head, smiling. She went up, and pushed open the door into her bedroom. She placed her bag on the bed, and stretched, holding her arms high above her head with a series of clicks and grunts. She dropped her hands, and turned to look into the full length mirror, incorporated into the door of her wardrobe. She was still dressed in her field uniform. Black trousers, a white button up shirt, knee high boots, and over it all, a black long coat, studded with extra pockets and buttons. She'd let her hair grow longer, until it reached her lower back, and removed her bow a long time ago, sick of hiding who she was. She looked up, into her own amber eyes, and grimaced. She raised a finger to the bags under her eyes, testimony to the trying week they'd had.

Both her, and her girlfriend Ruby had been out on a week long assignment in the east, scoping out a nest of Grimm, dozens of the foul things. They'd stalked a pack of beowolves through the forest for five days, through rain, sleet and hail. Eventually, the pack had led them back to their den, and the two of them had pounced. The battle was quick, but certainly not easy. Blake rolled her shoulders, wincing at pains past, but still remembered. It had taken them the better part of the sixth day to wipe out the nest, and the seventh had been spent on the trip back to their house.

They didn't exactly live luxuriously, but they had a cosy little place, near the center of Vale. It had all the basic necessities, and their income as a pair of hunters more then covered everything they could need. Impressive for two girls of only twenty three, and twenty one.

She heard a door slam open, and the toilet flush. Speaking of things she needed...

The door to their bedroom opened, and Ruby Rose stepped across the threshold.

"Sorry Blake. I really had to go. Like, I really had to pee. Really had to"

Blake turned to her and smiled, walking over and putting her arms around her girl.

"Don't worry about it"

She took a step back, holding her at arms length and looked her up and down.

Ruby had hardly changed since Blake had first met her.

She was dressed in her hunting outfit too, black boots with vivid red laces, that went up to her knees, a metal plate attached to protect her shins. A pair of black tights covered her legs, a short knife strapped to one calf. She still wore her black and red corset and skirt, but the sleeves were now pulled close to her wrists, pinned there ever since she'd caught one in the breech of her rifle, and almost broken her wrist. Her face still bore the innocent youth she wore so well, and her bangs were longer then before, framing her face and ending at her shoulders. The only thing that marred her beauty was the scar that ran from her jaw, down her neck and vanishing into her shirt to end in the center of her chest. But Blake knew that wasn't the only one on her. A map of pale white scars covered almost everything below her neck. All stark reminders of...

"Blake? Blake! What's wrong?"

Ruby stepped forward and grabbed Blake by her shoulders. It was only then that Blake realized there were tears running down her face.

"Blake? C'mon Blake, talk to me!"

Blake grabbed her, and pushed her away slightly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Nothing..." Ruby followed her gaze, and put a finger to the scar, her eyes darkening and her mouth creasing downwards.

"You're thinking about...It, aren't you"

Blake cast her eyes downwards, nodding tearfully.

Ruby pulled her closer, and drew her into a hug.

"Don't Blake. It's Ok. I'm here now. And I'm not going to leave. You understand? I'm not going" She spoke with a conviction unbefitting of her stature.

All Blake could do was nod, and cry.

After sometime, Ruby pulled her over to the bed, and pushed her down, forcing her to sit.

"You OK for me to go downstairs? I need to go get something. You stay here and calm down" She turned and walked out, leaving Blake alone again.

She lay back, closed her eyes, and thought back to the day she'd brought Ruby home.

She'd dragged Ruby through the frozen streets, rain pouring down atop them, until they'd gotten to Beacon. Blake had pulled her through the corridors, leaving a trail of water and blood behind them, concious of the fact Ruby was bleeding from her time in the suit, pressed upon by all the jagged metal. She limped through the corridors, heading for her dorm. Where unbeknownst to her, four figures stood, discussing her disapearance.

"So, she's just...Gone?" Jaune muttered "No note or anything? Where could she go?"

"This is serious. If she's gone, she left for a reason. She might come back soon, or she might not. But I say we go out looking for her" That was Pyrrha.

Weiss's distinctive voice joined them. "Well, if we're going to go looking, that's not going to help unless we know where about's she's gone. So the question is, where?"

"Well, she's been acting really weird lately. I think it's about Ruby. It's really hitting her hard all of a sudden. That might be why she went" Jaune sounded unsure of himself.

Pyrrha gave a heavy sigh. "Well...Wait, what's that?" All three of them turned, shuffling over to the window to look out. "That looks like smoke. A lot of it..."

Weiss spoke up: "Isn't that where Fazbear's Fright is?"

Jaune piped up. "Oh. That's the place where Blake used to work right?...And it's run by the people who ran...The place Ruby worked..."

There was silence for a bit, broken by Pyrrha. "You don't think...That's why she went out..."

"Of course it is!" Yang pushed off from the bunk bed she'd been leaning on. Silent up until now, her lips peeled back in a snarl. "She's put herself on some stupid crusade to find out where Ruby's gone, and now she's realized she can't get Ruby back, she's gone off and burnt the place to the fucking ground!"

Pyrrha turned to her, hand over her mouth. "Oh no...But...Where could she be now?"

And her question was answered when the door to the dorm thumped open.

And silhouetted in the doorway, where Blake and Ruby. Ruby in her torn day guard clothes, hair flopping wetly over her face, and blood streaking her shirt, Blake soaked to the skin, ears flickering weakly, and amber eyes staring brightly at the people in the room. They turned to see her look back and forth. And drop to her knees, laying Ruby down on the floor, and leaning over her.

Yang stepped forward, arms hanging loose at her sides, mouth gaping open, lilac eyes glazed over.

"Ruby? Ru...Ruby? Is that...You?"

Yang dropped down beside her sister, pulling her up off the floor and cradling her, holding her close. She pressed her face close to her sisters, and looked up, eye to eye with Blake, as Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune stood there, shocked.

"Blake...You brought her back...How? What?"

Blake simply smiled slightly.

And keeled over onto the floor, eyes closing, the world turning dark around her, with one thought in her mind.

 _No more dreams. She had what she needed._

She'd woken up in the infirmary, with a bad case of hypothermia, Ruby in the bed beside her, and Ozpin looking down at her.

He'd explained to her that he wasn't going to question what had happened, where Ruby had gone, or why Fazbear's Fright had burned to the ground the same night she'd brought Ruby home.

"I don't care how, why, or when you found Ruby. All I could care about right now is that you've found her. It's obvious you two have seen far more then anyone your age should have to, and I can see you need time to recover. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. I'm willing to give you that time. I'll leave now, give you time to think." He turned, and began to walk away, before stopping, and turning back. "Provided there's nothing you want to tell me?" Blake stared him dead in the eyes. And shook her head. All he did was nod, and leave.

And thus, they returned to their education at Beacon. Yang never asked where it was Ruby had gone, instead happy to spend time with her now she was back. Weiss was much the same as always, full of questions at the beginning, but soon realizing no matter how hard she pushed, she wasn't going to get her answers. She caught on fairly quickly, and team JNPR where just happy to have Ruby back. Anyone else who tried to question it where given a stern talking to by Miss Goodwitch. People stopped bothering them soon. And that was good, because the two of them were on the verge of falling apart already. They never left eachother, hand in hand at all times, neither willing to leave the other alone.

The nightmares had left them, but there were no sweet dreams.

They'd learnt, and improved there skills, fighting Grimm and White Fang, and the years flew past, until graduation. The memories faded with time, and they got better. After a while, they managed to sleep in seperate beds without breaking into screams and tears. But they still didn't like to. They fought, and sparred, and worked for years, growing ever closer. Yang and Weiss were with them, and were still close, but they weren't on quite the same level. By the end of their time at Beacon, they'd formed their own little world, alone together.

Graduation had come and passed, and they had become full fledged huntresses. Time had passed in a blur, and they'd moved into a quiet house near the center of Vale. They'd never had to say they would. It was just an accepted though between the two of them. Yang was off over in Mistral hunting down insurgents as a hired gun for their government, while Weiss had moved to Atlas to take over her fathers business after he'd passed away from "natural causes". And so, they were left to their own devices. They were on hunts most of the time, but what little spare time they had was spent together, sitting and talking, or simply beside each other in silence. They slept together always, but they'd never..."Slept together", slept together. They'd never broached the subject, each for their own reasons. Blake never thought she had the right to ask that of her, after all Ruby had gone through. Ruby had felt unclean ever since the purple men had invaded her mind and pulsed through her body. But that had changed night, when after their most successful hunt in a long time, Ruby had left Blake in their bedroom while she went to go "Do something", and returned. Minus most of her clothing.

They'd spent the most eventful night either had ever had together, and after, had simply lain together for the entirety of the next day, doing a whole lot of nothing at all.

Blake opened her eyes as the door creaked, smiling at that memory. All in all, she couldn't help but feel anything but happy. They were both beaten and scarred, true, mentally and physically, but they'd pushed past that. And that night had been the best of her life. She sat up as the door opened, somewhat hoping for a repeat, when Ruby stepped through, regrettebly clothed. She looked concerned for a moment, but grinned as she saw Blake smiling. She shuffled over to sit next to Blake, and dropped next to her, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"Hey. You feeling better?"

"You know it. I feel a whole lot better now" Blake muttered, pulling her closer.

Ruby turned to her, smiling. "Great. Because I've got a little something I wanted to bring up"

Ruby turned away, and grabbed something from under their pillow, before turning back and dropping a leaf of documents in her hand. Blake closed her hand around them, and looked through them as Ruby bounced up and down in excitement. The block capital letters at the top jumped out at her, and she felt her jaw drop as she read them.

 **ADOPTION FORM. TO BE FILLED OUT BY PROSPECTIVE PARENTS/GUARDIANS.**

Blake looked up at Ruby, seeing her watching anxiously, biting her nail like Blake had always told her not to. But at that moment, nothing could spoil the view. Blake put the papers down on the bed next to them, face straight.

Ruby's smile fell, and she looked down. "Sorry. I just though...Since we can't have kids...Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Sorry-"

She was caught off guard when Blake surged forward, and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"Yes. Yes. Oh my God, yes!"

Ruby broke out into a grin, and hugged her back.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ruby grabbed the papers, and shot to her feet, but Blake grabbed her by the wrist.

"Ruby?"

"What? We need to go file these as soon as possible-"

"They can wait"

Ruby looked at her, confused. "Wait? For what?"

"Well. We can't have a kid...Not technically speaking"

Ruby caught on, smiling slightly.

"Right..."

"But that mean we can't try" She gave a mischievous grin, and pulled Ruby towards her, and down onto the bed.

She was right. The papers could wait.

And wait they did.


	18. alert

**Alert! (again...)**

 **Hey there guys and gals, Archemedies here to tell you that the first episode of my Dark Souls two playthrough, A Lonely Soul, is now up and running. If you want to check that out, then the link to my channel is on my profile. It took about five days to record and edit, and although the audio quality is equivalent to that of a potato, combined with a hurricane blowing down the mic (i.e my breathing) I hope you'll take the time to check it out and humor me in my inane ramblings and terrible gameplay skills. So, If you want to see that, once again, the link to my channel is on my profile page, if youw ant to watch it, go there. And, whether you watch it or not, as always, stay Jammy.**


End file.
